Natsu's past and future
by Chloe2135
Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu's dream

"Natsu come down stairs to eat dinner" Rose yelled out to a 5 yr old Natsu

"Yes mum" a smiling Natsu yelled back running down the stairs

Natsu sat down next to his 4 yr old brother Yuki.

"Mummy when's daddy coming back?" Natsu asked while stuffing his face in his dinner

"I'm not sure honey" Rose said with sad eyes

"Mummy please don't be sad" Natsu said looking sympathetic

"Yeh mummy" Yuki said chucking his spoon in the air

Rose chuckled at the sight of her 2 little boys.

Boom

"Mummy what was that?" Natsu asked frightened 

"I don't know honey. Please stay here" rose said

Rose walked over to the window.

"Mummy?" Natsu said

End of dream

"Mum" Natsu screamed 

"Natsu?" Happy asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Go back to sleep happy it was nothing" Natsu said 

"Ok" and with that happy fell asleep.

Natsu walked outside. He jumped onto his roof and looked up into the night sky.

"Mummy...daddy...and baby brother. I miss you" Natsu whispered. Tears started to form in his eyes.

Tomorrow was the day his whole family died.

Natsu stayed on the roof all night. He couldn't fall asleep so by morning he was fully tired.

"Natsu" happy called out to his best friend

"Over here" Natsu said

Happy knew what happened to his parents. 

Flashback

8 yr old Natsu was sobbing. 

"Mummy...daddy...Yuki...where..areyou?" Natsu said in between the sobs.

"Natsu" happy said hearing Natsu sobbing

"Please don't go" Natsu said crying even harder

"Natsu what's wrong?" Happy asked softly and concerned.

"My whole family pasted away" Natsu said crying harder if that was even possible

"What happened?" Happy asked carefully

Flashback in the flashback

"Mummy?" Natsu asked

"Run" rose said 

"Mum" Yuki said scared

Rose ran over to her sons. She carried Yuki in her arms and held Natsu's hand running to the back of the house.

"Honey" Kenta said hugging his wife and sons

"Daddy your back" Natsu yelled

"Yes son but we have to go now!" Kenta said. He carried Natsu in his arm and held Rose's free hand. He kept running straight. Bombs started to go off which almost blew the family up. Kenta fell over and dropped Natsu on the cold grass. Rose also fell. It started to to rain.

"Give me your sons" a man with an eye patch said 

"No" Kenta said. He did movements which was called water bending.

He moved his arm towards the eye patch man and the water followed .

"Stop" eye patch man said. He moved his arm in the direction of the water and his arm lit up in flames. It evaporated the water.

"Damn it" Kenta said. He turned towards his sons which laid scared on the ground. Natsu was protecting his little brother in his arms.

"Boys run" Kenta yelled out 

A fire started to hurl towards the boys. But rose protected them by creating a wall which was made by rocks. But eye patch man shot another fire ball towards rose.

"Mummy" Natsu and Yuki yelled 

"Run"rose said in a weak voice 

"Do it now" Kenta yelled 

Natsu grabbed Yuki's hand and started to run. He looked back and saw his house and his family blow up.

" " Natsu yelled out 

"Run please" Kenta said I a weak voice.

"Daddy" Yuki whispered.

"DADDY" Yuki yelled letting go of Natsu's hand and ran towards his dad and mum.

"Yuki" Natsu yelled out 

Suddenly a huge bomb blew up. 

"Yuki!" Natsu yelled tears fell down a lot faster.

The smoke cleared and Natsu ran to his family. 

"Mum" Natsu said looking at his mother with fresh tears.

"No" Natsu screamed repeatedly. A white light appeared and Natsu fell unconscious.

"Earthling" a voice said

Natsu woke up and a blinding light hurt his eyes.

"Boy wake up" a voice said

"Who are you?" Natsu asked weakly 

"I am igneel the fire dragon and who are you earthling?" Igneel said

"I'm Natsu" Natsu said and he fell back to sleep

"Hmmm this boy is unique. I will take this boy in and train him" igneel thought

Flashback end 

"Natsu you still have family. The guild is your family" happy said cuddling with Natsu

"Yeh...thank you happy" Natsu whispered still crying 

Other flash back end

Hey guys this is my first fairy tail fanfic. Oh and don't worry I will add more chapters later. Btw do you guys want me to add the legend of korra? Oh and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Natsu" the guild greeted

"Yeh" Natsu whispered

"Hey what's with Natsu?" Lucy asked

"I don't know. Normally he gets depressed around this time" Mira replied

"Why don't you ask him?" Lucy asked

"Well last time Gray asked and Happy yelled at him. Happy was actually scary" Mira replied while wiping the tables.

"Happy scary? No that's impossible. The only time he's scary when it comes to fish" Lucy said

"Well Happy is really protective over Natsu around this time" Mira said

Lucy looked over to natsu who was sitting in the corner. Happy was sitting next to Natsu quietly which was surprising since all Happy does is talk. Suddenly Gray walked over half naked towards natsu.

'oh no this can't be good" Lucy thought to her self

"Oi flame brain why do you looked so depressed?" Gray asked

"It's none of your business" natsu replied coldly

"Well stop acting so depressed your making this whole guild feel depressed" Gray said stepping on the table natsu was at.

"Back off" Happy screamed at Gray

Lucy understood what Mira was talking about now. Happy was actually scary.

"I don't take orders from a stupid talking cat like you" Gray retorted back

"Shut up Gray" Natsu said in a soft harsh voice

"What did you say flame breath?" Gray asked trying to provoke Natsu

"I said shut up. Don't talk to happy like that" Natsu said getting seriously pissed

Gray was unaware of how natsu was being serious. He thought that natsu was just trying to provoke him.

"Why don't you do something about it?" Gray said still unaware

Natsu stood up and punched gray in the face. Everyone in the guild went silent. Gray stood up and charged at Natsu with his hand forming an ice ball. Natsu just stood there. Natsu raised his arm up and lit his hand up in blue flames. Gray instantly shot the ice ball towards Natsu. Natsu's hand collided with the ball which made the ball melt.

'Since when could natsu light his hand in blue flames' Lucy thought to herself

"Enough" a women's voice came from the door

"Natsu and Gray. You guys are comrades not enemies so start acting like it" Ezra said in a calm but serious voice.

"Whatever" Natsu replied. He walked to wards the door but Ezra tried to grab his arm to prevent him from leaving but Natsu grabbed her arm in reverse.

'Oh shit' the guild members whispered

Natsu let go of Ezra's arm and walked out of the guild. Erza saw a glimpse of sadness in natsu eyes. She had never seen that type of sadness in her life.

"Natsu" she whispered

"Why don't punch him?" Gray asked

Erza ignored Gray and punched Gray instead.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Erza asked happy. Happy was trying to sneak out.

"What makes you think I know anything?" Happy asked acting innocent

"Well you've been over protective with Natsu" Gray replied for Erza

"No I haven't" Happy said trying to avoid the question. Natsu made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone on his life.

Natsu was walking into the forest. He always came here when he wanted to clear his head. 'Gosh I feel so bad for grabbing Ezra's arm' Natsu thought to himself 'maybe I should go and apologize' Natsu said to himself

Natsu started to head back towards the guild but then he started to get a huge headache.

'Natsu' he heard someone yell out his name

'When is dad coming?' he heard

'Get out of my head' Natsu screamed to himself mentally.

Then the pain stopped. Natsu panted. This happens because memories of his past comes rushing back when he spent his whole life trying to forget it.

Natsu walked slowly to the guild looking at up at the sky. 'it's going to rain' Natsu said quietly. He walked in to the guild.

"No get away from me" Happy yelled

"Tell us" Lucy yelled at Happy

Everyone in the guild was trying to chase the blue exceed but when theb door opened everyone froze except for Happy he ran into his owners arm.

"Natsu they're trying to kill" Happy screamed

"we aren't trying to kill you" Cana said holding her barrel of beer. She then threw it into Natsu but Natsu dodged it.

"What are you doing?' Natsu yelled like his normal self-half frightened half goofy.

"I'm trying to kill the blue bug in your arm isn't it obvious?" Cana said drunk. The whole guild sighed.

"Hey Erza I'm sorry for grabbing your arm earlier. I didn't get enough sleep so I was kind of mad….please don't kill me " Natsu said protecting himself and Happy.

"it's alright Natsu. Come here" Erza said banging Natsu head into her armour which she calls hugging.

'So hard and cold' Natsu said in a whisper

"So squashed" Happy yelled

"What with all this silence it's scary" the master said

"Hey old man what's up?" Natsu said with his goofy grin

"I have two 100 year quest for two people" Makarov said

"Man I wonder who gets to go" Wakaba said

"Erza Scarlett and…..What the hell" Makarov yelled

"Who is it master?' one of the guild master asked

"Natsu Dragneel" Makarov whispered. Everyone in the guild fell silent.

"His not even an s class wizard" Happy said

"Well I will try to contact this person and say No" Makarov said. He didn't want Natsu to get hurt especially since this is his first life risking quest.

"Who sent it?" Natsu asked

"shadou hayashi" Makarov said

Flashback

"what's your last name Natsu?" igneels asked

"hayashi" Natsu replied

"hmmmm that is an odd last name….lets change it to dragneel" Igneel suggested

"Natsu dragneel" Natsu liked his last name. He didn't want the eye patch man to find him so he went along with his last name

End of flash back

"I'm taking this quest" Natsu said

"No you are not" Makarov yelled

"Yes I am. You will ruin the guilds name if you don't let me take this quest" Natsu yelled back

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to change…Erza you leave tonight" Makarov said calmly

"Old man I am taking this quest. I need to." Natsu said with pleading eyes but also with a serious tone. No one had ever seen Natsu plead for something normally he would fight for it.

"Fine but you must take someone with you" Makarov said defeated

"I choose Happy of corse" Natsu said with his thumbs up

"No someone who is a s class wizard" Makarov said back

"you said someone and I consider Happy as someone" Natsu said

"fine" and with that Makarov left to his office

Everyone was chatting while Erza and Natsu said there goodbyes.

"flame brain don't die" Gray said with a smile

"don't take to long ok?" Lucy said with tears in her eyes

Natsu and Erza left while the whole guild was yelling goodbye.

They went onto the train. Natsu got wendy to use her toria spell on him.

"this is where we part ways" Erza said

"yeh I will miss you" Natsu said

"Same here" Happy yelled

"goodbye" Erza said. She grabbed Natsu's head and Happy's body which banged into her armor.

"So cold" Natsu and Happy said

Hey guys I made two fanfictions one is this and the other is called Natsu true self. They are both the same fanfic but this one won't have kora the other one will have kora in it. So thanks guys and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza in a small town

"So I'm meant to destroy 25 strong wizards along with their guild...doesn't sound so bad" Ezra said while walking into a small town.

"Maybe I should find a place to stay so I can plan out my task unlike Natsu I don't want to go storming in the place" Ezra thought to her self

Natsu in a desert

"Hmmmm...happy do you know where we are?" Natsu asked the blue exceed

"Aye" happy exclaimed

"Ok I'm trusting you" Natsu said

"Wait a minute it said we should be right here" happy said holding up the map

"Great you got us lo-" Natsu said before a large white beam glowed around them. They fell unconscious .

Fairy tail guild hall

"Gosh it's been 3 days and I already miss them" Mira said

"Same here but I'm kind of worried about Natsu" Lucy said lying her head on the bar table

"A real man doesn't worry. A real man has faith in their comrades" elf man said

"She's not a man" Mira said to her brother

"How do I even look like a man!" Lucy yelled

Happy

"Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"How long have I been unconscious for?" Happy asked him self rubbing his head.

"Hey look I found this blue cat" a voice said

"Wow let's poke it with a stick Aikio" another boy exclaimed

"No don't be slack big brother" Aikio said

"Hey whose trying to poke me with a stick?" Happy yelled

"Oh and it talks" big brother said

"Who are you?" Happy asked

"Kaito and my little brother is Aikio. Who are you talking cat? Are you a robot and why are you blue?" Kaito asked

"I'm happy and I'm a real cat. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME BEING BLUE" happy yelled

"No need to shout. Why are you out here?" Aikio asked

"I don't know. We were going on a mission and all of a sudden my owner and I fell unconscious" happy said slowly

"What was your mission and what guild are you in?" Kaito asked

"Our mission was...WAIT A MINUTE WHY WOULD I TELL A BUNCH OF STRANGERS ABOUT OUR MISSION" happy exclaimed

"Follow us" Aikio said

"Why would I follow a bunch of strangers?" Happy questioned

"Because if you don't want to die you will follow us" Aikio replied. Happy hesitated but followed.

They traveled for only about 5-10 minutes and happy saw gates which were closed. Kaito knocked on the gate.

"Who is it?" A mysterious low voice asked

"It's Kaito and Aikio" the brothers replied

"Ahhhh ok" the gates opened it revealed a tiny village.

"Did you bring us back food?" The mysterious voice was revealed to be a old man

"Sorry gramps I didn't but I found a talking cat" Kaito said

"The desert is getting into your head boy. You should rest" the old guy said

"IM NOT GOING TO BE DINNER. I THOUGH YOU SAID YOUR GOING TO HELP ME" happy yelled

"What?!" The gramps yelled

"Hey a new voice" one of the villagers said

"It's a cat" another villager said disappointed. The the whole villagers sarted to make comments on the blue exceed

"Enough" a old but wise voice came from the hut

"Mam you should be resting" one of the nurse of the village warned

"Little cat, Aikio and Kaito come into my hut" the old lady said

"Yes lady Kia" Aikio and Kaito said while bowing. Happy looked around the whole village who bowed to Kia so happy did the same thing. They all went into the but.

"So Aikio and Kaito tells me that your name is happy" Kia said

"Aye" happy said smiling

"Why do you look so sad?" Kia asked concerned

"I'm smiling aren't i?" happy asked

"But you are concerned about someone" Kia said as a statement rather then a question

"My owner Natsu and I were on a mission" happy said looking at his tiny paws

"What was your mission" Kia asked

"We were meant to rescue a bunch of prisoners around here" happy said taking out a map. The brothers and the old lady gasped.

"What wrong?" Happy asked. He was worried because their faces looked weird

"Did you say your partner disappeared?" Kia asked concerned and scared

"Yes why? What happened to my partner?" Happy yelled out with tears in his eyes

"I'm sorry but your partner is dead" Kia said looking at her hands with tears

"What do you mean?" Happy shouted tears falling down his face

"I had a son who went on the same mission as you did. He went to the exact same place as you did and he simply disappeared" Kia cried. The boys comforted Kia.

"I guess your friend was a chosen one" Aikio said hugging the old lady

"What the hell...does that mean?" Happy yelled through his sobs.

"The chosen one disappears and they are simply erased from this world" Aikio said

"Natsu will come back...he never fails the mission" happy cried harder.

The boys looked at each and nodded.

"Kia is it ok if happy stays with us until his partner comes back" Kaito asked

The old lady smiled "of corse"

With Ezra: 3 month later

"Stupid wizards" erza said requiping into her black wing armour

They all blasted erza with their own magic but erza flew up in to the sky and then black down like a meteoroid. With one slash erza defeated all the wizards.

"Hehehe" the master of the wizard guild laughed

"I'm here to defeat you" erza said straight forward

"I would love to see that" the master said getting of his throne

The master shot little black orbs directly to erza but erza dodged most of it.

Some orbs hit her.

"Damn it" erza said after getting hit by several orbs. She requiped into her adamantine armour which had the highest defence. She charged at the master and then requiped into her normal armour while holding her sword she stabbed the master.

Somewhere

"I told you to kill him yet you still disobey my orders" a voice said whipping a pink haired boy's back constantly.

Please review and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3 months before

"Happy" Natsu asked rubbing his head

"Whose happy?" Asked a prisoner

"Who are you?" Natsu asked

"My name is Kyioshi" Kyioshi introduced. Natsu thought he was nice. He had dark grey hair like grays but the colour of his hair is dark red and his eyes matches his hair.

"I'm Aki" Aki introduced smiling. Natsu thought that she was quite beautiful and cute. She has long, curly hair is like spun gold. The colour of her hair was the colour black. Her round, shining eyes are the color of amethysts. She has a round, rosy face and a pretty, cheerful smile that lights up even the gloomiest day. She was dressed in a long, silky cream-colored dress which had dirt and blood stains on it.

"I'm Haruka" Haruka said coldly. Natsu thought Haruka was similar to Gray cold on the out side but caring on the inside. Haruka has long hair which is similar to Gray and Kyioshi's hair. Instead his hair is longer which covers his dark red eyes. He doesn't wear a shirt which reveals a lot of scars on his body.

"Who are you?" Aki asked

"I'm Natsu" Natsu said holding out his hand. She shook his hand.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked looking around the cell. There were 2 bunk beds, 4 shelves and 4 tables. There was also another cell which had a toilet and shower.

"Your in a prison" Kyioshi said calmly but sad

"Why? I know I blow things up but I didn't do anything that would get me thrown into jail" Natsu said

"Your the chosen one just like we all are" Kyioshi said

"The chosen one?" Natsu asked

"The chosen one is someone who has a special power which is called bending. They can control 1 element" Aki said

"What element do you control?" Natsu asked keen to know more

"I control earth" Aki said

"Earth!" Natsu exclaimed

"As in earth she means rocks...idiot" Haruka said coldly

"Oi I'm not an idiot" Natsu yelled

"Hahahaha let's calm down before the guards come" Aki said

"What's so bad about the guard?" Natsu asked calming down

"The guards are real asshole. They would beat you if you didn't kill or they will beat you just for fun" Kyioshi said sadly

"Some people died because they couldn't handle the torture or some were killed by other chosen ones" Aki said tears in her eyes

"Look I can't bend things. I break things. So what to they want with me?" Natsu asked softly but quite angry.

"OI new guy come" one of the soldiers said opening the door

"Ain't happening pal!" Natsu yelled out striking at the guards face with his fire. The guard moved back and made the rock into a hand shape to grab onto Natsu's leg to stop Natsu from moving.

"His from earth land" the guard yelled out. Several guards ran up to Natsu who was stuck. One punched Natsu in the face. Another guard slipped a bracelet on Natsu's wrist

"You bastard" Natsu said trying to punch the guard with his fist but failed

"Fire dragon roar" Natsu yelled out but nothing came out.

"What the-" Natsu was stopped by a man punching his guy making him pass out.

"Hand me the whip his waking up" a man said

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu yelled. He was chained up to a pole.

"That's no way to talk" the man said. He whipped Natsu's back. Natsu let out a grunt

"Now let's find out what bending you use" the man said. "Oh where's my manners my name is Aeron meaning death which is quite ironic" Aeron said chuckling

Aeron got out his whip which he lit on electricity with his hand. He whipped Natsu's back constantly and each whip hurt more than the other each time the whip hit his back he yelled out a screaming pain. That's it he had enough. The ground started shaking.

"Found it" Kyioshi said smiling. He then punched Natsu in the face knocking him out once again.

"Natsu" Aki yelled concerned watching the new victim being thrown into the cell.

"Do you have a crush on him or something?" Haruka asked

"NO" Aki yelled blushing "his new. I'm just worried about him...help me out" Aki said trying to sit the unconscious Natsu up so she can tend to Natsu's wounds with the first aid kit. Each cell has a first aid kit

"No thanks I'm not touching that thing" Haruka said

"I will help" Kyioshi said getting off his bed

"Man they beat him up pretty badly" Kyioshi commented on Natsu.

"His a earth land wizard" Aki said

"So his that powerful" Kyioshi said

They laid Natsu on Aki's bed. Natsu regained consciousness.

"Hey your awake" Aki said to Natsu

"What the hell happened?" Natsu said getting up. He winced at the pain

"You shouldn't get up" Aki said concerned

"You should rest we are up next" Kyioshi said

"Up next?" Natsu asked sitting on

"Like I said before people get killed from others. We have to fight till the death" Aki said softly

"I'm not killing anyone" Natsu yelled

"Shut up your going to get us all abused"Haruka yelled quietly

"how many people did you guys kill?" Natsu asked angrily looking down at his hands

No one answered. They all looked down.

"I promise I will get you guys out" Natsu whispered

"Hey Natsu your bed is the top bunk of Aki's bed but you can stay in my one for now" Kyioshi said with a smile.

"OI your up" the guard yelled opening the gate.

They followed the guard to the arena. Natsu was trying to find an exit. Aki saw Natsu looking around and knew he was trying to find an exit.

"Don't try. If you do you will get beaten until your on the verge of death" Aki whispered to Natsu

Natsu was still sore from the beating. They went to the arena. There were 4 people standing there.

"So whats your power Natsu?" Aki asked

"Well I heard the guards talking when I was unconscious they said I was an earth bender" Natsu said

"Oh cool just like me" Aki said."Kyioshi is a fire bender and Haruka is an water bender"

"How come you are so cool with the abuse?" Natsu asked

"Because we've been here for a long time you will just get used to the routine. I wouldn't say I'm cool with the abuse but I know I'm never going to escape" Aki said tears in her eyes

"I promise you that I will get you guys out" Natsu said

"You say that now but as time passes you lose hope" Aki said "the only reasons why I still have hope is because of my new family here. We are all like family here. We love each other equally" Aki said with a smile

"Ok stop talking we need to figure out a plan" Haruka said coldly

"I will take out the fire bender since I'm a water bender I can easily block and dodge this fire bender" Haruka said

"I will take out the water bender. My fire grew stronger" Kyioshi said

"I will take the fire bender and Natsu will take out the other fire bender" Aki said

"I'm not killing anyone" Natsu said firmly

"Look we don't want to kill but we don't have a choice" Kyioshi said

"Then don't kill" Natsu said like it was the most obvious thing ever

"Well when you eat the food here you don't have a choice" Aki said softly

"Fight" the arena guard said

Haruka fought the water bender and it felt like forever. Haruka got hit a few times but he never backed down. He tackled the guy and stared in the guys eyes. The guy had fear in his eyes but Haruka eyes glowed red and he shoved water into the guys mouth making the guy choke.

Haruka moved off the stage and walked over to his team. Natsu shoved Haruka against the wall.

"You bastard he was scared" Natsu said pissed off. Haruka didn't say anything he just looked at Natsu with guilt.

"Stop" Aki said

"It's not his fault" Kyioshi screamed.

"He killed someone" Natsu screamed

"You will have to kill someone to" kyioshi said back

"I wo-" Natsu said before getting cut off by Aki

"They slip pills in you which makes you have killing instincts. If you don't kill in this match then they will torture you the slip the pill in you" Aki screamed

"Kyioshi and Kali your up"the guard yelled out kyioshi got hurt pretty bad but he still one against Aria. Now it was Aki vs Aria. Aki won but she had a sprained ankle. Now it was Natsu. Natsu was nervous.

"Natsu vs takeo" takeo ran up to Natsu and shot fire balls at Natsu. Natsu consumed the fire then tried to use his fire dragon roar at the guy but it didn't work

"What the hell" Natsu said

"Did he just eat my fire" takeo asked shocked

"Did he just eat fire" the team thought

Natsu tried every attack that igneel taught him but nothing worked.

"Natsu use the rocks beneath you" Aki yelled out to Natsu. But the guard slapped her across the face. Natsu saw this and got pissed. The ground started to shake.

He used the rocks beneath him to shoot it at his opponents. The rocks hit takeo which made takeo .

"Please. Don't kill me" takeo pleaded

"I'm not a killer" Natsu said holding out his hand to help the guy up

"Thank y-" takeo started to say but then got knocked out by one of the guards.

"What the hell was that for?" Natsu yelled at the guard ready to fight

"And why can't I use my magic" Natsu said

"Take the team to their cell. Take this one down to dungeon with the others" one of the guards said. He knocked out Natsu.

"Shove it into his mouth" Natsu smelled a familiar scent. It was Aeron. Aeron shoved a pill into Natsu and forced it down Natsu's throat. Natsu couldn't do anything he felt to weak.

"What the hell did you do to me" natsu yelled at Aeron

"Man we need to teach you some manners" Aeron said. He punched Natsu in the face.

"That bracelet prevent you from using earth land powers" Aeron said

"The pill lets you have killing instincts. So now you will kill just like that and i will prove it" Aeron said

"Bring takeo in" Aeron said Natsu looked shocked

"Kill him Natsu" Aeron said. He unchained Natsu from the pole

Natsu's eyes turned red.

"Please don't" takeo yelled

"I'm so sorry" Natsu said tears falling down his face. Natsu snapped the mans neck.

"Good" Aeron said

"What did I do?" Natsu said to himself crying

"Man up" Aeron said. Natsu looked at Natsu with the same red eyes and charged at him but Natsu was knocked out.

Please review and I will be doing a time skip. I'm not sure if I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow or next week. Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_2 years later_

_Guild_

_ The guild was loud as usual gray was fighting with gageel and Cana was drinking her ass off like their was no tomorrow. But a certain celestial wizard was sitting on the bar._

_"It's been 2 years since they left" Lucy yelled in annoyance_

_"It's a hundred yr mission it might be another 10 yr until they come back" Mira said_

_Suddenly the guild door opened. A girl with long scarlett hair came walking through the guild door. She stared at the naked wizard and yelled "Gray put some clothes on. Cana please drink less and elf man a real man wouldn't say "I'm a real man" Ezra said_

_"Erza" the whole guild yelled out. They all cheered._

_"Has Natsu or Happy return yet?" Ezra asked_

_"No" Lucy replied disappointed _

_"I see" ezra said "where is master" Erza asked_

_" he's in his office" Mira said. Erza walked into the office._

_"Erza" makarov said _

_"Master" Erza said taking a seat _

_"You completed your mission I assume" makarov said_

_"Yes master" Erza said_

_"How was it" makarov asked _

_"Difficult but it wasn't too bad since I made it out alive" Erza said _

_" it took you only 2 yrs" makarov stated _

_"Yes master"_

_"Your reward is 12 million jules...your magic must've increased drastically for you to finish this mission in 2 years"_

_"Yes it has" erza said_

_"You must be tired child. Go and get some rest" makarov said_

_"Yes master" Erza said leaving _

_"Natsu my boy. Where are you?" Makarov whispered to himself_

_The small village_

_"Happy I got some fish" Aikio yelled out to the small exceed_

_"Aye" happy yelled out happily _

_Aikio and Kaito walked outside of the gates to the place where Natsu disappeared. Happy would always go there to see if Natsu was there. Happy slowly loosed hope and then he stopped going after a year but he still stayed in the village in case he returned. Aikio and Kaito kept on going for happy's sake. A beam of light appeared_

_"Kaito" Aikio yelled out_

_"What?" Kaito yelled back in annoyance_

_"Ermmm look" Aikio said pointing at the beam of light._

_"What the hell?" Kaito said_

_People started to come out from the portal their were at least 100 of people including people in uniform._

_A certain pink haired boy who had no shirt only a baggy pants stood out. He had blood dripping down his face and scars on his back and chest. He had a glowing tattoo which disappeared. _

_"Please help them" The pink haired bout said before he collapsed_

_Aikio and Kaito got everyone from the village to help carry back the people back to the village. Happy however stayed with Kia._

_"Happy" Kaito yelled out_

_"Aye" happy said flying towards Kaito_

_"We found someone who seems to the description of your owner" Kaito said. Happy's eyes was filled with hope and happiness. Happy flew to the area Kaito was pointing to. Happy flew into a small tent. He saw him. He saw Natsu. Natsu trying to sit up but the villagers told him he should rest but then Natsu froze. He saw his best blue friend. Tears came to both Natsu and happy's eyes._

_"Natsu" happy yelled. He ran into Natsu's arm and hugged him. Natsu was so glad that his little friend was alright. _

_"Happy" Natsu whispered. _

_"Natsu what happened?" Happy asked. Natsu's eyes suddenly filled up with despair, sadness and guilt. _

_"I will explain it later but I need to do something" Natsu said getting up but winced at the pain._

_"No you should rest" happy yelled out seeing his friend in pain_

_"No" Natsu said stubbornly. He walked out of the tent. Natsu walked over to a specific tent which was filled with men in uniform. Natsu walked in. _

_"You bastard" Natsu yelled out to all the shoulders._

_"No it's him" one of the guard said_

_"You all will leave this village now or else I will kill you all. Isn't that what you taught me and the rest of us" Natsu yelled out really pissed. Happy never saw Natsu like this especially Natsu threatening someone's life. The shoulders looked at him in fear and ran. People from other tents who were also tortured came out from the tent and yelled our "no more". Everyone yelled that out except for Natsu and the villagers. Natsu raised his arm. Tattoo started to form on his arm. The it glowed. Everyone did the same thing but it glowed a different colour. Natsu lowered his arm and the tattoo disappeared._

_"No more" Natsu yelled out and everyone cheered. Happy and the villagers were confused._

_"Happy" Natsu said_

_"Aye" happy replied nervously_

_"We are going back to the guild" Natsu said with a grin. _

_Kia asked Natsu about her boy. His name was Kyioshi. Natsu told her how he helped him through his time in prison and explained that he died. Natsu said it was his fault but Kia said no. She was so happy that her son Kyioshi thought about her when he died. Natsu told or the prisoners that they were free. They can do whatever they want. They all thanked Natsu for their freedom. They said if Natsu ever needed help then find them and they will help no matter what the cause is. Natsu wanted to leave immediately so they did. Happy said his goodbye and the village told them to visit sometime. Natsu told happy he'd been tortured at the prison and he fell in love with a beautiful girl named Aki. He had two good friends but then something tragic happened. Natsu explained to him what that tragic thing was and happy cried for Natsu. They traveled for 3 days. _

_"Magnolia home sweet home" Natsu said with a grin_

_"Natsu are you going to be alright?" Happy asked concerned_

_"Yeh happy. I'm always alright but don't tell anyone in the guild what happened. They don't have to know" Natsu said quietly_

_"Aye sir" happy said making Natsu laugh._

_They walked through magnolia nats wore a hoody because he didn't have any other clothes._

_"Happy go to the guild and tell the master I did it but don't go into details" Natsu told happy._

_"Aren't you coming?" Happy asked concerned_

_"Nah I'm tired and I need to get some new clothes" Natsu said._

_"Aye sir" happy said. But before Natsu went flying to the guild he watched Natsu. He was concerned about his friend. Natsu went to the guild and opened the door. All the loud noises stopped. Everyone stared at the blue exceed._

_"Happy" the guild yelled. They all ran up to happy. They all welcomed him back. Mira offered him fish since she knew that was the cats favourit food. _

_"Thanks Mira" happy said _

_"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked _

_"He was tired so he went home first" happy said_

_"Well we are glad your back" Erza said_

_"The master wants to see you and it's great to have you and Natsu back" Mira said with a smile. _

_"Aye" happy said and flew to see the master_

_"Happy my boy how are you and where's Natsu?"_

_"I'm good and Natsu is at home resting it's been a tough trip" happy said looking at his paws_

_"I see" makarov said in deep thought._

_"Please tell Natsu to come and see me when he is feeling better" makarov said_

_"Aye sir" happy said. He flew out of the office and talked to the other guild members._

_"So how powerful is Natsu now?" Gray asked curiously._

_"I don't know" happy said. Happy explained that he got separated with Natsu when Natsu freed the prisoners but he didn't mention that they had been separated for 2 years._

_"Hey we should do a surprise party for Erza and Natsu. What you think?" Lucy said_

_"YEH that's a great idea. The only problem is we don't know when they are coming" Gray pointed out_

_"I can bring Natsu in whenever you want" happy said_

_"I can bring Erza when you want since we live in fairy hills" Wendy said shyly_

_"Great now let's plan out the party" Lucy yelled excitedly. The whole guild cheered._

_Natsu's house_

_"Aki" Natsu whimpered in his sleep_

_Dream_

_"Aki" Natsu yelled out watching his girlfriend being defeated. The person she was fighting killed her._

_Natsu pushed the guards out of the way and ran straight towards Aki. Aeron stopped the guards who was about to attack Natsu_

_"Natsu...don't be sad. Everyone must die in the end. This isn't your fault ok?" Aki said tears and blood running down her face._

_"I'm so sorry" Natsu sobbed_

_"No this isn't your fault" Aki said but then she started to cough up blood._

_"Don't talk. Save your breath" natsu whimpered. Aki reached to her necklace and gave it to Natsu_

_"Take this and remember that I will always love you..Natsu" Aki said. She whispered his name. Natsu held onto the necklace. The rock beneath them started to shake. It started to shake the whole prison._

_"I'm going to kill you" Natsu swore under his breath. The tears falling down his face_

_Dream end_

_"Aki" Natsu screamed out. He shot up from his desk. He looked at his desk and saw drawings. Natsu learnt art of Aki to kill time in prison. _

_Natsu clutched on to the necklace he wore._

_"I love you" natsu said. His hair covered his face and he started to sob._

_"Natsu" happy yelled out and flew in to the house._

_"Hey happy" Natsu said sounding sad_

_"What's wrong?" Happy asked nothing his friend_

_"Nothing whats up?" Natsu said wiping his tears away _

_"We need to go to the guild master wants to talk to you" happy said softly. He learnt not to push Natsu to talk. _

_"Ok" Natsu said getting off his chair. He cleaned up his desk and followed happy to the guild._

please review thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natsu and happy were half way through magnolia that's when Natsu forgot something.

"Hey happy I will be back soon" Natsu said

"Wait where your going" happy asked

"I forgot something" Natsu said then ran off. Natsu ran to his house

"Where did I leave it" Natsu said quietly. The he found it. It was a special cream which makes scars disappear temporally. You can wipe it off when you wanted to get rid of the cream. Then Natsu placed on all his chest scars and back scars. Their was a huge scar which still hurt a little so he was careful then he ran back to where happy was.

"Happy I'm here" Natsu yelled out

"Do you have to be so loud?" Erza said walking up to Natsu and happy

"Erza" Natsu yelled

"Yes. How are you?" Erza asked Natsu

"I'm fine. You?" Natsu said and then asked back

"I'm also fine. It's good to have you back Natsu" Erza said

"Like wise" Natsu said back

"Can we go into the guild?" Happy questioned but sounded a bit irritated

"Yeh buddy" Natsu replied opening the gates of fairy tail.

"Hey where's everybody. And why is so dark!" Natsu said

"Hmmmm" Erza said suspiciously

"Surprise" a sudden noise coming from every corner of the guild. The lights flickered on and they all cheered. They made Natsu and Erza sit at the table and their was a 7ft long strawberry cake. Their was also a fire cake...literally it was a fire cake.

"What is this for?" Erza asked while eating a piece of the strawberry cake

"We've missed you guys" Lucy said smiling

"Natsu how have you been" Wendy asked.

"Great now that I'm back with the guild" Natsu said smiling

"I'm surprise you made it back in one piece flame brain" gray said earning a smile from Natsu

"Yeh I'm just as surprised as you are" Natsu replied shoving another fire cake in his mouth.

"How was your mission?" Lucy asked. Natsu lost his smile which both gray and Lucy saw.

"Nat-" Lucy was about to say but then was cut off by Mira

"Master wants to see you" Mira said

"Ok" Natsu said getting off his chair. Natsu walked to his office and closed the door behind him. He took out a seat to sit on.

"Natsu my boy I'm glad you made a safe journey back" makarov said

"Yeh" Natsu said rubbing the back of his head

"Your reward is 20 million Jules" makarov said

"I though it was 12 million Jules" Natsu said shocked

"Yes but it was raised for some reason" makarov replied

"I don't want the 20 million Jules" Natsu said quietly looking down at his hand.

"What do you mean boy. You earned this" makarov said

"I really didn't" Natsu whispered just loud enough for makarov to hear.

"Boy I don't know what happened but this was a dangerous mission which put your life at risked. I don't know what happened but this is the money you earned for just taking the job" makarov said he gave Natsu a card which contained 20 million Jules. Natsu took it but looked disappointed

" now go and enjoy the party" makarov said. Natsu left and he heard Cana,Mira and Lucy talking.

"Do you think Natsu met anyone?" Mira asked

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked

"I mean a girlfriend" Mira replied

"Hahahaha a girlfriend as if Natsu would get a girlfriend. Sure maybe if the world was ending but who would date someone noisy and annoying. If someone were to date him it would probably be because he is doing some thing for them" Cana said drunker than usual.

"Cana that's not true" Mira yelled afraid if Natsu heard. Natsu heard this and he was pissed. He stormed out of the guild. Everyone in the guild remained silent.

"What happened?" Erza said

Mira and lucy exchanged guilty looks. Cana was laughing her head off and then she finally passed out.

"Who shall retrieve him?" Erza asked

"I think we should wait till Cana wakes up" Mira said

"Why?" Erza asked

"She's the one who pissed him off" gajeel said

"What did you say?" Gray asked

"Well I don't think we should say" Lucy said blushing while rubing her head nervously.

"I will go get it him" happy said

In the forest

"Aki" Natsu said through his tears.

"Damn it" Natsu yelled. He punched the nearest tree

"Natsu" happy yelled out

"Yeh buddy" Natsu said softly wiping his tears

"Natsu what happened are you ok?" Happy asked

"Yeh I'm fine" Natsu said

"Natsu" happy said quietly

"Hey happy go back to the guild will ha. I want to be alone" Natsu said to happy

"Aye sir" happy said sadly. Happy flew back to the guild while Natsu opened the door to his house

"Did you really love?" Natsu said to himself

"LIKE HELL OF CORSE YOU DID" Natsu yelled

"You did die for me" Natsu said sadly

"I love you" Natsu whispered. He took off his scarf to reveal a necklace. He clutched onto the necklace. He got out a pencil and started to draw. For some reason he has to draw what he dreams so he can feel relief.

Guild.

"So did you talk to Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Not really he told me to come back" happy said looking down at his paw

"Did Natsu really meet someone?" Lucy asked a guilty Mira

"I'm not sure why don't you ask happy." Mira suggested

"OI happy get over here" Lucy yelled

"Aye sir" happy yelled back then flew towards her

"Did Natsu meet someone while he was gone?" Lucy asked seriously

"I don't know" happy lied nervously

"Don't you dare lie to me you little cat" Lucy said in a threatening voice

Happy tried to fly away but Erza grabbed his tail.

"Tell us the truth" Erza said with a dark aura surrounding her

"Um we-" happy stuttered

"Hey your not picking on my cat are you" Natsu yelled out with a smile

"Natsu" happy yelled then ran towards Natsu

"Natsu we are so sor-" Lucy started to say

"Forget it ok" Natsu said still smiling he then went to a table

"Hey Mira can I have fire" Natsu asked

"Sure we still have fire cake" Mira said

"Cana wake up" Lucy said quietly

"What is it?" Cana said pissed rubbing her head.

"Go and apologise" Lucy said

"What did I do?" Cana asked confused

"You said something about Natsu" Lucy said trying to refresh her memory

"Oh right. Whoops. Can I go back to drinking?" Cana asked

"NO GO AND APOLOGISE" Lucy yelled at Cana

"What ever" Cana said getting of the pub table.

"Natsu" Cana yelled out to Natsu

"Yeh" Natsu asked. His mouth was filled with fire

"I'm sorry for what I said...ummm..I'm not good at apologising" Cana said slightly embarrassed.

"It's fine. I over reacted"Natsu said. He smiled at her

"Jee thanks Natsu. So do you have a girlfriend?" Cana said pushing his arm softly while smiling.

"Ummm...no" Natsu said softly

"Ah that sucks. Oh by the way the things I said wasn't true. If a girl is going to date you it's because of you not because of something you can do" Cana said. Cana walked back to her seat in the bar. She grabbed a barrel full of wine and drank it like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Natsu do you want to go on a job?" Erza asked Natsu

"Depends" Natsu replied

"Depends. So nice when does it depend on something for you to go on a mission" Lucy yelled out shocked

"I just got back. Cut me some slack" natsu said to Lucy

"It's protecting a man while he delivers a message to a person" Erza said before Lucy could say anything

"Hmmm I don't know" Natsu said looking worried

"We will be leaving tomorrow so you have tonight to think about it" Erza said leaving the guild

"I hope you come Natsu. We are team Natsu after all" Lucy said with a smile then she ran out of the guild.

"Hate to say this but we need you on this mission flame brain. It's going to take at least a week to get their or even longer" Gray said leaving the guild.

Natsu left the guild with happy.

"Hey Natsu I think you should go" happy said

"Yeh why's that?" Natsu asked his best friend

"Well I just think you should break out of that sheild that you put around you. You have your friends now" happy said. Natsu remained silent. They opened the door of their house. He went straight to his desk to finish drawing.

"Natsu you should get some sleep" happy said

"I can't. I have to draw." Natsu said quietly

"Natsu" happy said concerned

"Happy I'm fine just go to sleep" Natsu said

"Aye sir" happy said concerned

Happy fell asleep. Natsu was drawing a aki. He drew her in a forest because she wanted to live in a forest since it was so peaceful. He drew a lake in the forest. Natsu was a skilled artist. He would draw on the ground or wall with Aki and sometimes Kyioshi. Haruka would sometimes join in if was in the mood which was almost never. Natsu was tired by time he finished. He passed out on that table.

Dream

"Get away from me" natsu yelled out to Aeron

"Oh don't worry this will be the last one" Aeron replied

"What do you mean last one?" Natsu asked spitting out blood.

"After a year of taking these pills it will becomes a natural instinct" Aeron replied slapping Natsu's face

"Why are you doing this to all these people?" Natsu asked coughing

"I'm building soldiers" Aeron said

"What for?" Natsu asked

"To take over the world" Aeron said

"How the hell is making us kill one another helping you build an army?" Natsu yelled angrily

"Simple. Next year we will need only 30 of you guys. So we collect people make sure they have power but there is a slight problem" Aeron said

"Yeh and what's that problem?" Natsu asked

"Since I already put you on our list I guess I can trust you" Aeron said "once you guys leave this tower you won't be able to use your special abilities" Aeron explained

"Why?" Natsu asked

"This place is filled with a spiritual energy. This is only works in this specific world. The world you call earth land is filled with magical energy" Aeron said

"So if I leave this place and go back to my world I can't use this magic" Natsu said

"Yes. About time you say something smart" Aeron said

Dream ends

"Natsu" happy yelled out to wake up the salamander

"Hmmm" Natsu replied

"Get up we have to meet up for the job" happy said excitedly

"I'm not going" Natsu said getting up and washing his face

"Why not?" Happy asked

"Because I'm just going to kill" Natsu yelled at happy. Happy had tears in his eyes.

"Happy I'm sor-" Natsu started to apologise

"You're not a killer your my best friend. So it's about time you start acting like it" happy yelled at Natsu

"YOU DONT KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE I KILLED. I KILLED OVER 30 PEOPE. IVE CHANGED HAPPY. YOU KNOW WHAT SUCKS? IM PROBABLY GOING TO KILL IF I GET THE CHANCE. ITS THE WAY I LIVED FOR 2 YEARS. IM DONT WANT TO KILL ANYONE" Natsu yelled at happy

"YOU CANT HIDE FROM PEOPLE. YOU ARE IN A GUILD WHICH HAS ALOT OF JOBS JUST LIKE THIS ONE" happy yelled back crying

"MAYBE I SHOULD JUST LEAVE THE GUILD THEN" natsu yelled back. Happy didn't say anything instead he left the house with tears in his eyes.

"Damn it" Natsu said. He punched the wall which broke. Natsu grabbed his bad and put his sketch book in and some fish and other good including some fire matches"

Happy flew to the train station with tears in his eyes.

"Hey happy" Lucy greeted the little exceed. Happy didn't reply. Lucy realised he had tears in his eyes

"Hey what happened?" Lucy asked happy concerned

"Natsu and I got into a fight" happy sobbed

"It must've been big" Lucy said softly hugging the crying exceed.

L

"Happy"Erza greeted the cat.

"What happened? And where's Natsu?" Erza asked finally realising happy was crying.

"Natsu and happy got into a fight" Lucy answered for the cats

"So the flame brain isn't coming" Gray said wearing a jacket for once.

"No I'm here" Natsu said waving his hand.

"About time flame brain" Gray yelled to natsu while getting on the train

"Yeh what ever ice princess" Natsu said

Erza and Natsu sat next to each other and Lucy,Gray and happy sat on the opposite seat. Happy sat on Lucy's lap. The train started to move but he didn't feel like puking.

"So you don't have motion sickness" Lucy asked Natsu

"I don't know. It's been a long time since I've been on a train" Natsu replied

"But if how did you travel?" Lucy asked

"By foot" Natsu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of corse" Lucy said with a swear drop.

Happy was completely silent the rest of the trip. Natsu felt sick half way through the trip.

"Help me" Natsu said feeling like he was going to vomit.

Please review and thxs for reading


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"bleh...I feel so sick" Natsu complained

"Man can your please sit somewhere else your going to puke on my new jacket" Gray yelled out to Natsu

"What jacket?" Lucy asked

"This on-...what happened to my jacket?" Gray yelled

"I guess you striped again strip-" before Natsu could say anything else he felt another wave of puke wanting to come up and out.

"Serves you right"Gray smirked

"Serves you rig-" Natsu said before the train stopped.

"We are here" Erza said interrupting Natsu. The house was a big mansion.

The gang started to walk to the house of the man.

"We're here" Erza said knocking on the door.

"Why is it in the middle of the forest" happy asked

"I don't know. Maybe it's to hide from who ever is trying to kill him" Lucy said

"Well making a wizard come to their house isn't going to make things any better" Gray said

"Well he does need protection if someone is out to kill him ice princess" Natsu said to gray

"Oh look at you. Using you fire brain" Gray said laughing

"At least I got a brain. You probably lost your brain when you were stripping" Natsu said

Gray and Natsu were still bickering. Lucy had her head down ashamed and embarrassed. Happy wasn't talking to Natsu because he was still pissed

"Who are you?" An old lady came to the door.

"We are here to escort a man to a particular place" Erza explained

"Oh yes. Let me get him" the old lady said

"Both of you stop fighting" Lucy yelled but they both ignored her.

"Osamu the fairy tail guild is here to escort you" the old lady yelled

"Yes thank you mother" Osama said walking out of the house.

"Osamu my name is Erza this is gray, Natsu and lucy. Oh and this is happy" Erza introduced.

"Wait what did you say his name was?" Natsu asked seriously. He stopped fighting with Gray.

"My name is osamu" osamu replied confused. Natsu looked at him shocked

"Why do you know this man Natsu" Erza asked

"No" Natsu said seriously

"Shall we go" Osamu asked

"Yes we shall" Erza said

"Oh before I forget. this might be 1 week long so do you have food" osamu asked

"Yes I brought enough for all of us" Erza said

"Ok let's be on our way" osamu said

"Yes" Erza said

They started to walk to their destination. Gray and Erza were talking to osamu and lucy was talking to happy. Natsu was walking behind the group in deep thought

"So why aren't you talking to Natsu?" Lucy asked happy

"I'm still angry" happy said stubbornly

"What did you guys fight about?" Lucy asked happy

"Ask him" happy said harshly then he jumped out of Lucy's arms and went to join Erza and Gray

Lucy looked back to see Natsu who was in deep thought. She thought best not to disturb him.

Flash back

"So how did you end up here?" Kyioshi asked

"Well I was on a mission to rescue you guys" Natsu said lying down on his bed. "How about you?"

"Well I was out finding food with my mum but then next thing I know I end up here" kyioshi said. "Do you have parents?" Kyioshi asked Natsu

"I have a foster father named igneel his a dragon" Natsu said smiling

"How about your real parents?" Aki asked Natsu

Natsu stayed silent for a couple of minutes. "They were murdered by a man" Natsu said staring up at the ceiling

"Oh I'm so sorry" Aki said sadly

"How about you?" Natsu asked Aki

"My mum passed away and my dad lives in a mansion. Though he lives in the forest" Aki said

"Whose your farther?" Natsu asked Aki

"His name is Osamu"Aki replied

Flash back end

"So this is Osamu" Natsu said silently to himself

"We should stop here. We will travel tomorrow" Erza said unpacking her things. Natsu didn't realise they stopped and he kept walking and he bumped into Osamu.

"Natsu" Gray yelled angrily

"I'm so sorry" Natsu said to Osamu bowing

"It's ok young lad. You were in deep thought." Osamu reassured Natsu

"We are so sorry for his clumsiness" Erza and Lucy apologised for Natsu

Night time

Everyone was sleeping instead for Natsu. Happy was curled up in Lucy's arm. Natsu took out his sketch book and started to draw Aki, Kyioshi and Haruka.

"You can't sleep" Osamu said

"Yeh" Natsu said shocked that Osamu was awake

"So what are you drawing there" Osamu asked

"Just some old memories" natsu stopped drawing and put his sketch book into his bag

"I had a daughter who loved to draw. She was an angel" Osamu said with tears in his eyes

"Can I talk to you privately?" Natsu asked

"We are in the middle of a forest how much privacy to you need" Osamu chuckled

"I don't want my friends to hear" Natsu whispered

"Yeh sure" Osamu said getting up

Natsu followed Osamu.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Osamu asked

"Your daughters name...was it Aki" Natsu asked seriously looking down. His hair covering his eyes

"How do you know?" Osamu said seriousness in his voice

"She disappeared when you guy: were travelling to find a new house after your wife died" Natsu said

"How the hell do y-" Osamu said angrily

"I also disappeared for 2 years. I went to the same place as Aki" Natsu stopped Osamu oft talking.

"What happens?" Osamu asked tears in his eyes

Natsu didn't answer instead he reached into his pocket and took out multiple letter.

"She wrote a letters to you every day she told me to give this to you...before she died. Natsu said sadly. Osamu took the letters and read one which said:

Dear dad,

I'm so sorry that I haven't contacted you in so long. I'm sure your worried about me but I want you to know that I met a great guy named Natsu. He is my boyfriend. Please don't kill me dad I know you said I can't get a boyfriend with out your approval but Natsu is a great guy.

P.S I love you and I'm sorry I left you please forgive me.

From Aki. Your daughter

"Your Natsu?" Osamu asked with tears in his eyes

"Yeh" Natsu said softly his hair covering his eyes

"Is she...is she dead?" Osamu asked

"Yes. She died in my arms" Natsu said tears falling down his face

"I'm glad she met you" Osamu said smiling at natsu with tears in his eyes

"We fought about moving and at least now I know that she died knowing that she was loved" Osamu said crying. "Boy please come to my house after this mission. I want to show some things that Aki had and I want you to have some things of hers"

"I can't take anything from you" Natsu said

"No please I'm old and I will be passing away soon. I want my daughter to be remembered" Osamu said

"I will come to your house. Who was that old lady?" Natsu asked

"She's my mother. Ever since my wife and daughter died she lived with me. She was also saddened by the news so I told her to live with me" Osamu explained

"That's nice" Natsu said.

"We should get back" Osamu said walking back to the camp

"Hey no one knows what happened so please don't tell anyone" Natsu told Osamu

"Of course" Osamu said lying down in his sleeping bag

Natsu laid against the tree. Natsu fell asleep

Dream

"Don't you dare" Natsu threatened

"I'm sorry Natsu" Kyioshi said

"KYIOSHI" Natsu yelled

Dream end

"Kyioshi" Natsu yelled out

"What's going on?" Lucy asked rubbing her tired eyes

"Nothing go back to sleep" Natsu said

"No we should get going if we want to finish this mission in less than a week then we should get going" Erza said packing her stuff

"Yeh whatever" Gray said half naked

"Gray clothes"happy pointed out

"Well I didn't bring spares" Gray said picking his bag up.

"Aren't we going to eat breakfast?" Happy asked starving

"We eat on the way" Erza said

Please review guys and thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm still hungry" Happy complained

"Well if someone didn't make me drop my suit case in the river we could have eaten all the food in the world" Erza complained

"I'm sorry but you were lagging behind and may I add YOU WOULD'VE DROWNED" Lucy yelled

"Here" Natsu said grabbing a bag of fish

"Fish...wait I'm still mad" happy said crossing his arm

"Alright I guess i will eat this all by myself" Natsu said faking putting fish in his mouth.

"I forgive you" happy said stealing the fish from Natsu's hand

"Natsu" happy said worriedly while eating the fish

"Yeh what's up?" Natsu asked happy

"You went in water" happy said worriedly

"Yeh so what" Natsu said still walking behind the group with happy

"Your scars" happy whispered to Natsu

"Shit" natsu yelled out

"What's wrong?" Erza asked urgently

"Ermmm nothing" Natsu said rubbing the back of his hair while laughing

"Why did you yell?" Lucy asked

"Hahaha no reason" natsu said laughing

"So did you guys make up?" Lucy asked

"Yeh we sure did" Natsu said nervously hoping that no one will see his scar. All of a sudden a rustle from the bush was heard everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

Natsu lit his hands in flames, Gray lit his hand in ice, Erza was holding onto her sword and Lucy was holding on to her key.

"Come out" Erza yelled. A black figure came out.

"Give us the man" the figure said calmly. He was wearing a hood.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray asked

"My name is ash and I want the man" Ash said

"Well your not getting him" Lucy said

"Wait" Natsu said quietly. He started to walk towards Ash.

"OI flame brain get back here" Gray said

"I said wait" Natsu said harshly and quiet scarily.

"Ash" Natsu said

"Natsu" ash said

"Wait you kno-" Lucy stated but the she was hushed by happy and Erza

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked Ash

"We want you Natsu" ash said calm but demanding

"Why are you after this man?" Erza asked

"We are not after him. We are only here to collect Natsu dragneel" Ash said

"Why do you want Natsu?" Erza asked demanding an answer. She walked beside Natsu.

"That is not your business" ash said harshly

"What the hell do you want?" Natsu said pissed at seeing him.

Flashback

"Ash vs Aki" the guard yelled

Ash was throwing fire punches at Aki and used her water bending to protect herself but then one hit her in the chest.

"Die" ash said then he repeatedly punched her.

"Stop it you bastard" Natsu yelled out running towards her. Ash stood their with no emotion. The team followed him.

"Natsu" Aki said

"Stop the match" Aeron yelled out and walked towards them

"I will let her live just this once" Aeron said then he walked back to his torturing chamber

"I'm gonna kill that bastard" Natsu said under his breath.

Flashback end

"I need you to follow us" ash said

"Like hell I would" Natsu said

"I recognise him. His the one who follows me" Osamu said scared

"Why have you been following him?" Natsu asked

"I needed him to contact the guild you were in" ash said.

"Why do you need me?" Natsu asked harshly. Erza, Gray and Lucy were very confused.

"We must finish what we started" ash said

"Hahaha you seriously expect me to go with your guys especially when you beat the crap out of her with no mercy" natsu said sarcastically

"You did the same thing" ash said getting annoyed

"Yeh but I showed mercy" Natsu said. Natsu's friends never saw him like this. Natsu had guilt in his eyes.

"I will take you by force" ash said getting into a fighting stance. Natsu also got into a fighting stance.

Ash threw fire at Erza. Erza didn't have to attack and she was hit which knocked her out.

"Weak" ash said throwing a large rock towards Lucy. But Gray pushed Lucy out of the way and it hit Gray instead. Ash threw a fire ball at Lucy which hit her. Natsu didn't have time to react. They were still conscious but they couldn't move. Ash put a type of poison in each of his attacks. His fire were poison which only paralyses the person for a short period of time.

"How the hell?" Natsu yelled at him.

"I'm full of spiritual energy" ash said

"Your a real asshole" Natsu said throwing a punch at ash which connected with Ash's face. Ash kicked Natsu in the gut. Both kept throwing punches and kicks some were blocked but some did intersect with the person.

"Enough" Natsu yelled

"Fire dragon roar" Natsu yelled and aimed it at ash. Ash dodged it and took out knives which were dipped in poison. This poison was different. It sucks the persons magic.

"Natsu" Lucy yelled out

One knife went into Natsu's shoulder.

"Ahhhhh" Natsu yelled out in pain

"Natsu" Gray,Erza and Lucy yelled out

"Stop hurting the boy" Osamu said. He stood in front of Natsu.

"What the he get out of the way!" Natsu yelled out. But the knives were thrown towards the man. Each hitting the mans body.

"Oi stay with us" Natsu said crying. They had never seen Natsu cry.

"Take this letter and put it at her grave" Osamu said taking out the letter and his eyes closed forever.

"I'm going to kill you" Natsu's said standing up. His eyes glowed dark red. His arm started to have tattoo and it glowed. A blood red colour. Natsu stood up ignoring the pain in his arm. Natsu could feel the poison taking his magic away but he didn't care.

"Natsu" happy whispered in fear. He was trying to help the others.

Natsu ran towards ash and punched and kicked him. Ash was on the ground bleeding.

"How do you the tattoos?" Ash asked but then coughed up blood

"I've been through hell. That was Aki's father" Natsu whispered to him.

"Kill me" ash said

"Don't worry I will" Natsu growled

"Natsu" Erza yelled out. She was standing. Her forehead was bleeding. Gray also stood up his arm was bruised. Lucy was standing up with the help of Gray since her ankle was broken.

"You're not a killer" happy yelled out to natsu.

"Yes you are" ash said

"We all are" ash finished off

"I'm not a killer" Natsu said. Tears started to ran down his face.

"Natsu" Lucy was frightened. She had never seen Natsu cry like this in fact she had never seen Natsu threaten someone's life and actually mean it.

"Lucy" Natsu whispered. His eyes kept flashing from red to his normal colour.

"Impossible" ash yelled. "Kill me". Natsu stood up.

"You can't handle the fact that I've changed" Natsu said. The tattoo faded away.

"Go back to the house and tell her what happened then go back to the guild" Natsu demanded. He voice sounded dead but angry.

"How about you Natsu?" Happy asked

"I'm taking Osamu" Natsu said

"And him" Erza said still traumatised by what just happened.

"I will take care off him" Natsu said coldly.

"Go now" Natsu yelled. Everyone was to scared to argue with Natsu even Erza was frightened by Natsu's current state.

They walked away reluctantly.

"Natsu" happy said

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Natsu said to happy. Happy followed the others.

He bent down to ash.

"The reason why is didn't kill you is because I can tell something is wrong with you. You have a demon in you" Natsu said to ash

"How did you know?" Ash said shocked

"I have one to" Natsu said

"How did you fight it?" Ash said tears falling down his face.

"I though about my friends and Aki. Even though she's dead I can still hear her voice. I can hear all my friends voice" Natsu said. "But every time I get angry it takes control over me" Natsu said

"Did Aeron do this?" Ash said cying

"Yeh he did it to 20 of us and he even gave more to some people" Natsu said

"Kill me. I don't want this thing in me" ash said crying

"That's won't help any one. You have 2 choices. 1 is you live with the demon and you control it. 2 is you give it to me" Natsu said looking down

"Why do you want" ash asked shocked

"I don't want it. I don't even want this one. But I can control it. I don't want people like you to lose hope" Natsu said.

"Then teach me" ash said sitting up.

"What?" Natsu looked shocked

"Teach me. Even though I had this thing longer I still need to be taught" ash said

"I know you hate me for what I did bu-" ash started to say

"I don't hate you anymore. When my arms glowed it shows me who has demons and who doesn't. It also gives me other things. Anyone who has a demon in them has this tattoo to symbolise that we are brother. Now That I know you had this thing in you when you beat my girlfriend makes it even harder for me to hate you" Natsu said.

"We live with the same burden" ash said

"Yeh" Natsu said

"Ahh" Natsu yelled out in pain.

"Shit I forgot about your arm" ash said

"Don't wor-" Natsu started to say but stopped when he felt a pain soot through his whole body

" I can take it out" ash said. He used his water bending to take out the poison. He also took out the knife.

"I can't help with the wound" ash said looking disappointed

"It's fine" Natsu said. He could feel his magic power returning.

"So what now?" Ash said looking at the ground

"First we take him to his daughters grave" Natsu said carrying Osamus body.

"I can teleport us their" ash said

"What demon did he put in you?" Natsu asked shocked at his power

"I don't know" ash said sadly

"Don't worry teleport me here" Natsu said taking out his map.

Grave

"I feel sick" Natsu said

"Motion sickness?" Ash asked a vomiting natsu.

"Yep" Natsu said feeling better. Natsu dug up a hole and placed Osamus body .

"Wasn't Aki's bo-" ash said but then stopped when Natsu gave him a glare

"It's a fake grave. They do this to feel relief" Natsu said and then buried Osamus put the letter at Aki's grave.

" now that this is done. I will teach you. Follow me" natsu said walking into the forest.

Please for reading. I would love to know your opinions


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I'm still hungry" Happy complained

"Well if someone didn't make me drop my suit case in the river we could have eaten all the food in the world" Erza complained

"I'm sorry but you were lagging behind and may I add YOU WOULD'VE DROWNED" Lucy yelled

"Here" Natsu said grabbing a bag of fish

"Fish...wait I'm still mad" happy said crossing his arm

"Alright I guess i will eat this all by myself" Natsu said faking putting fish in his mouth.

"I forgive you" happy said stealing the fish from Natsu's hand

"Natsu" happy said worriedly while eating the fish

"Yeh what's up?" Natsu asked happy

"You went in water" happy said worriedly

"Yeh so what" Natsu said still walking behind the group with happy

"Your scars" happy whispered to Natsu

"Shit" natsu yelled out

"What's wrong?" Erza asked urgently

"Ermmm nothing" Natsu said rubbing the back of his hair while laughing

"Why did you yell?" Lucy asked

"Hahaha no reason" natsu said laughing

"So did you guys make up?" Lucy asked

"Yeh we sure did" Natsu said nervously hoping that no one will see his scar. All of a sudden a rustle from the bush was heard everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

Natsu lit his hands in flames, Gray lit his hand in ice, Erza was holding onto her sword and Lucy was holding on to her key.

"Come out" Erza yelled. A black figure came out.

"Give us the man" the figure said calmly. He was wearing a hood.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray asked

"My name is ash and I want the man" Ash said

"Well your not getting him" Lucy said

"Wait" Natsu said quietly. He started to walk towards Ash.

"OI flame brain get back here" Gray said

"I said wait" Natsu said harshly and quiet scarily.

"Ash" Natsu said

"Natsu" ash said

"Wait you kno-" Lucy stated but the she was hushed by happy and Erza

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked Ash

"We want you Natsu" ash said calm but demanding

"Why are you after this man?" Erza asked

"We are not after him. We are only here to collect Natsu dragneel" Ash said

"Why do you want Natsu?" Erza asked demanding an answer. She walked beside Natsu.

"That is not your business" ash said harshly

"What the hell do you want?" Natsu said pissed at seeing him.

Flashback

"Ash vs Aki" the guard yelled

Ash was throwing fire punches at Aki and used her water bending to protect herself but then one hit her in the chest.

"Die" ash said then he repeatedly punched her.

"Stop it you bastard" Natsu yelled out running towards her. Ash stood their with no emotion. The team followed him.

"Natsu" Aki said

"Stop the match" Aeron yelled out and walked towards them

"I will let her live just this once" Aeron said then he walked back to his torturing chamber

"I'm gonna kill that bastard" Natsu said under his breath.

Flashback end

"I need you to follow us" ash said

"Like hell I would" Natsu said

"I recognise him. His the one who follows me" Osamu said scared

"Why have you been following him?" Natsu asked

"I needed him to contact the guild you were in" ash said.

"Why do you need me?" Natsu asked harshly. Erza, Gray and Lucy were very confused.

"We must finish what we started" ash said

"Hahaha you seriously expect me to go with your guys especially when you beat the crap out of her with no mercy" natsu said sarcastically

"You did the same thing" ash said getting annoyed

"Yeh but I showed mercy" Natsu said. Natsu's friends never saw him like this. Natsu had guilt in his eyes.

"I will take you by force" ash said getting into a fighting stance. Natsu also got into a fighting stance.

Ash threw fire at Erza. Erza didn't have to attack and she was hit which knocked her out.

"Weak" ash said throwing a large rock towards Lucy. But Gray pushed Lucy out of the way and it hit Gray instead. Ash threw a fire ball at Lucy which hit her. Natsu didn't have time to react. They were still conscious but they couldn't move. Ash put a type of poison in each of his attacks. His fire were poison which only paralyses the person for a short period of time.

"How the hell?" Natsu yelled at him.

"I'm full of spiritual energy" ash said

"Your a real asshole" Natsu said throwing a punch at ash which connected with Ash's face. Ash kicked Natsu in the gut. Both kept throwing punches and kicks some were blocked but some did intersect with the person.

"Enough" Natsu yelled

"Fire dragon roar" Natsu yelled and aimed it at ash. Ash dodged it and took out knives which were dipped in poison. This poison was different. It sucks the persons magic.

"Natsu" Lucy yelled out

One knife went into Natsu's shoulder.

"Ahhhhh" Natsu yelled out in pain

"Natsu" Gray,Erza and Lucy yelled out

"Stop hurting the boy" Osamu said. He stood in front of Natsu.

"What the he get out of the way!" Natsu yelled out. But the knives were thrown towards the man. Each hitting the mans body.

"Oi stay with us" Natsu said crying. They had never seen Natsu cry.

"Take this letter and put it at her grave" Osamu said taking out the letter and his eyes closed forever.

"I'm going to kill you" Natsu's said standing up. His eyes glowed dark red. His arm started to have tattoo and it glowed. A blood red colour. Natsu stood up ignoring the pain in his arm. Natsu could feel the poison taking his magic away but he didn't care.

"Natsu" happy whispered in fear. He was trying to help the others.

Natsu ran towards ash and punched and kicked him. Ash was on the ground bleeding.

"How do you the tattoos?" Ash asked but then coughed up blood

"I've been through hell. That was Aki's father" Natsu whispered to him.

"Kill me" ash said

"Don't worry I will" Natsu growled

"Natsu" Erza yelled out. She was standing. Her forehead was bleeding. Gray also stood up his arm was bruised. Lucy was standing up with the help of Gray since her ankle was broken.

"You're not a killer" happy yelled out to natsu.

"Yes you are" ash said  
>"We all are" ash finished off<p>

"I'm not a killer" Natsu said. Tears started to ran down his face.

"Natsu" Lucy was frightened. She had never seen Natsu cry like this in fact she had never seen Natsu threaten someone's life and actually mean it.

"Lucy" Natsu whispered. His eyes kept flashing from red to his normal colour.

"Impossible" ash yelled. "Kill me". Natsu stood up.

"You can't handle the fact that I've changed" Natsu said. The tattoo faded away.

"Go back to the house and tell her what happened then go back to the guild" Natsu demanded. He voice sounded dead but angry.

"How about you Natsu?" Happy asked

"I'm taking Osamu" Natsu said

"And him" Erza said still traumatised by what just happened.

"I will take care off him" Natsu said coldly.

"Go now" Natsu yelled. Everyone was to scared to argue with Natsu even Erza was frightened by Natsu's current state.

They walked away reluctantly.

"Natsu" happy said

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Natsu said to happy. Happy followed the others.

He bent down to ash.

"The reason why is didn't kill you is because I can tell something is wrong with you. You have a demon in you" Natsu said to ash

"How did you know?" Ash said shocked

"I have one to" Natsu said

"How did you fight it?" Ash said tears falling down his face.

"I though about my friends and Aki. Even though she's dead I can still hear her voice. I can hear all my friends voice" Natsu said. "But every time I get angry it takes control over me" Natsu said

"Did Aeron do this?" Ash said cying

"Yeh he did it to 20 of us and he even gave more to some people" Natsu said

"Kill me. I don't want this thing in me" ash said crying

"That's won't help any one. You have 2 choices. 1 is you live with the demon and you control it. 2 is you give it to me" Natsu said looking down

"Why do you want" ash asked shocked

"I don't want it. I don't even want this one. But I can control it. I don't want people like you to lose hope" Natsu said.

"Then teach me" ash said sitting up.

"What?" Natsu looked shocked

"Teach me. Even though I had this thing longer I still need to be taught" ash said

"I know you hate me for what I did bu-" ash started to say

"I don't hate you anymore. When my arms glowed it shows me who has demons and who doesn't. It also gives me other things. Anyone who has a demon in them has this tattoo to symbolise that we are brother. Now That I know you had this thing in you when you beat my girlfriend makes it even harder for me to hate you" Natsu said.

"We live with the same burden" ash said

"Yeh" Natsu said

"Ahh" Natsu yelled out in pain.

"Shit I forgot about your arm" ash said

"Don't wor-" Natsu started to say but stopped when he felt a pain soot through his whole body

" I can take it out" ash said. He used his water bending to take out the poison. He also took out the knife.

"I can't help with the wound" ash said looking disappointed

"It's fine" Natsu said. He could feel his magic power returning.

"So what now?" Ash said looking at the ground

"First we take him to his daughters grave" Natsu said carrying Osamus body.

"I can teleport us their" ash said

"What demon did he put in you?" Natsu asked shocked at his power

"I don't know" ash said sadly

"Don't worry teleport me here" Natsu said taking out his map.

Grave

"I feel sick" Natsu said

"Motion sickness?" Ash asked a vomiting natsu.

"Yep" Natsu said feeling better. Natsu dug up a hole and placed Osamus body .

"Wasn't Aki's bo-" ash said but then stopped when Natsu gave him a glare

"It's a fake grave. They do this to feel relief" Natsu said and then buried Osamus put the letter at Aki's grave.

" now that this is done. I will teach you. Follow me" natsu said walking into the forest.

Sorry for late upload I forgot to do it. I will add 2 chapters this one and another one today


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Erza said looking at her hands hiding her emotions. Lucy was also on the verge of tears

"Here" Osamus mother said sadly. She gave the wizards their reward.

"No we can't take this. We didn't com-" Erza was saying

"Please just take this. You risked your life. Please just take it and please leave" the old lady said with tears and Erza took the reward but then placed it back on the table.

"I'm sorry but I can't take" Erza said which almost turned into a yell

"Thank you please go" one of the maiden said. She was worried for her bosses health.

"Yes" Erza said.

They left the house and walked in silence. When they went on the train gray asked Erza

"You saw the tattoo right?"

"Yes" Erza said looking out of the window

"What was it? And how did Natsu know him oh also did he know Osamu. Where did he get all those scars from?" Gray asked

"I honestly don't know. It seems that he had been keeping a lot from secrets from us" Erza said

Happy was sitting on Lucy's lap.

"Do you know anything?" Lucy asked happy

"No. Why would I know anything?" Happy asked keeping his cool. He knew that if he said anything about Natsu's past he would be fed to the fishes. Even though happy is the worst liar ever he can keep a secret especially if that secret was as big as Natsu's.

"What did you guys fight about?" Erza asked

"Oh you still remember that" happy said chuckling

"Spill it cat" Lucy demanded the little cat

"Natsu didn't want to go on the mission and I called him a whimp" happy said half lying.

"That's it" gray said

"Yeh" happy said hoping that they would drop it. Fortunately they did. The rest of the ride was silent. They walked to the guild and was greeted by a drunk Cana,a smiling mirajane and other guild members.

"Hey where's Natsu?" Gildarts asked noticing the salamander was missing.

"Yeh and why do you guys look so gloomy" Cana said looking slightly concerned which was surprising considering how drunk she was.

"We will tell you later. Where's master?" Erza said coldly

"In his office" Mira said looking quite scared

"Thank you" Erza said in her normal tone. She walked to Markov's office with the rest of the team following.

In the middle of the forest.

"How do you know he wanted to feel some relief by making an empty grave" ash asked Natsu who was holding his arm in pain

"I did the same thing for my parents" Natsu said emotionless

"What happened to your parents?" Ash asked

"Look. We aren't here to talk about me we are here to help you. Ok?" Natsu said getting annoyed

"Ok. I'm sorry" ash apologised

They kept on walking and Natsu reached his destination. Their were 2 rocks.

"Sit on that rock" Natsu commanded pointing towards one of the rocks. Ash did as Natsu said he sat down.

"Whats the point of this?" Ash asked

"Meditate" natsu said sitting down on the rock.

"How is this going to help me?" Ash asked

"Why did you come to get me?" Natsu asked ignoring his precious question

"I don't know." Ash said

"WHY?" Natsu yelled at ash

"I Don't know. Because the demon wanted you" ash said panicking. He was frightened at Natsu's tone

"What happened before you came here? What happened before you stalked the old man to get to me?"Natsu questioned glaring at ash

"I had a fight with my team"ash said remembering what happened

Flashback

"Ash you need to control your anger" Mei yelled

"What do you have a problem with me?" Ash retorted said lying down on the couch

"I didn't say that I had a problem with you" Mei yelled

"Then why did you say I need to control my anger. Are you saying that I have anger issues?" Ash yelled at Mei. He stood up.

"Yes she is" Yoishiko said coming down the stairs

"Your not helping" Mei said in a calmer voice. "I was just saying that when you get angry the demon part of you comes out"

"I'm sorry but this demon is me and this demon has saved our lives" ash yelled.

Flash back end

"So anger triggered your demon. And sudden emotion with allow the demon to take over. You came after me because we are brothers by demon" Natsu explained

"So what does meditating have to do with anything?" Ash asked

"Spirtual energy my ass" Natsu said. "You have to calm down your body. When ever you feel angry just meditate. After a while you will just need to close your eyes and the anger will disappear" Natsu said

"Alright" ash said

Natsu and has stayed up all day meditating.

"Man it's already dark" ash said opening his yes and looking around.

"Yeh I should get going" Natsu said

"Where?" Ash asked standing up

"To Osamus house" Natsu said looking down

"I'm sorry I di-" ash started to say

"Shut it" Natsu said venomously. Ash stayed silent.

"I will teleport you there" ash whispered

"Thanks" Natsu said. His voice sounding sad. Ash touched Natsu's shoulder and teleported to Osamus house.

"You should go back to your team" Natsu said trying to hold in his vomit

"But how ab-" ash said but then was cut off by Natsu

"I will walk" Natsu said getting over his sickness

"That will take you almost 7 hours by foot. I could her you back in 5 seconds." ash said

"Don't worry about me" Natsu said smiling at Ash. Ash had never seen Natsu smile like that before.

"Thank you...brother" ash said teleporting away

Natsu knocked on the door. He asked if he could talk Osamus mother. Osamu stitched up the wound on Natsu's arm. Natsu started to explain to her what happened to her grandchild. He didn't want to go into to much detail. He said that Aki was the most beautiful person in the world. Aki's full name was Akira. Osamus mothers name was kiyio. They talked all night. Kiyio gave Natsu a picture of Aki when she was a little girl and she gave a mother picture to him of Aki before she disappeared. She wore the same white dress.

"Thank you so much. I can finally feel relief at least now I can die in peace" kiyio said

"Don't talk like that. It's bad luck" Natsu said

"Don't worry. I'm only 87 yrs old. I still have a couple of years. You should be going shouldn't you" kiyio said. She didn't want to worry the child. She was dying. Her last day was going to be tommorow but she didn't want to worry the poor boy.

"Yes but I can stay if your like" Natsu offered

"Nonsense. Go. Oh and take these pictures with you" she gave to natsu

"Thank you" Natsu said taking the out.

"Natsu" kiyio whispered. She clutched her heart in pain.

"Miss" one of the maiden yelled out catching kiyio

Please review thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

7 hours later

"Home sweet home" Natsu said his hands on his waist. "Man I'm hungry I wander what should I eat?" Natsu whispered to himself. He bumped into a little kid who was being chased.

"Watch it kid" Natsu said wiping dirt of his pants. The kid was still on the ground crying

"Hey kid are you ok?" Natsu asked concerned.

"Hey get back here" a angry voice yelled at the boy. He picked the boy up. "Give me back what you stole" the angry guy yelled

"OI pal let go of the kid" Natsu said

"Who the hell are you?" The guy asked

"I'm with fairy tail. What's the problem?" Natsu asked

"This kid stole some medicine" the guy said putting the boy down but still gabbing the kids shirt

"Here" Natsu said taking money out of his pocket

"Don't steal from me again" the guy said shoving the boy.

"Why do you need the medicine?" Natsu asked the kid

"My mum is sick" the boy whispered

"Whose staying with her?" Natsu asked

"My father" the boy said without making eye contact

"Take me to your parents. I learnt some doctory stuff" Natsu said smiling at the kid. The kid returned a smile and ran off with Natsu out of magnolia and into the forest. There was a small a cabin.

"Mum" the boy yelled out to his mother running into the cabin and hugging her. Natsu walked in.

"Who are you? Did by boy kohaku steal again?" The father asked

"No I was just concerned when I heard someone was sick" Natsu explained

"Oh thank you" the father said holding his wife's hand. Natsu walked over to the mother and put his hand on the women's forehead. Natsu closed his eyes. Natsu's arm started to glow and the tattoo grew. Something was different. Natsu's vein popped up and a black liquid went through Natsu's vein. The mother started to yell out in pain.

"Stop it" the boy yelled at Natsu

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The father asked alarmed

Natsu still continued and then he collapsed on the ground. He stated to sweat vigorously. Natsu's chest felt like it was on fire.

"Mum" the boy asked his sick mother

"Honey" the father asked

"I'm ok" the mother said sitting up

"Honey you shouldn't get up" the father said afraid

"No I feel fine. What ever that boy did it helped" the mother said looking at the boy who was gasping for air. The father looked at the boy and helped him sit up.

"What did you do" the father asked getting Natsu a glass of water

"I put the poison into my system" Natsu explained grabbing the water and drinking it.

"Why would you do that?" The mother asked hugging her little boy

"Well you could've died from it. I won't die from the poison. But taking the poison will give some side affects. It will be over by tomorrow" Natsu reassured

"Here let me give you something" the father said getting all his money which wasn't much.

"No I did this out of the kindness of my heart" Natsu said give his famous grin

"Your from the fairy tail guild" the father stated

"Yeh" Natsu confirmed getting up

"You should rest. You said there will be side effects so you can stay here for as long as you want" the mother said smiling innocently

"I can't be such a burden but if you guys ever need help just come to the guild" Natsu said walking out of the door

"Thank you" the mother and father said

"Thank you" the little boy said hugging Natsu

"Hey if your parents are in any trouble come to the guild in fact if you're bored stop by the guild" Natsu said smiling

"Like a big brother" kohaku said

Natsu was shocked. The word big brother was only said by Yuki his younger brother. For a second Natsu looked sad but then he smiled.

"Yeh think of me as your big brother" Natsu smiled. Natsu walked out of the house.

"Bye bye big brother" kohaku said

"Oh wait what's your name?" The mother asked

"Natsu. Natsu dragneel"

Natsu walked through magnolia thinking about Yuki. "Big brother" those words stung but he was glad that little boy has someone to look up to. He looked up and and saw fairy tail

"How did I end up here!" Natsu asked himself. "Man I'm hungry" natsu said walking into the guild hall. The guild fell silent when the door opened

"Natsu" happy yelled out breaking the silence. Happy flew into Natsu's arm.

"Hey happy" Natsu said

"Natsu" Lucy said

"Hey Lucy" Natsu said

"Hey flame brain you're dead when Erza gets back" Gray said laughing

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?" Lucy yelled out of nowhere at Natsu. Natsu put his fingers in his ears and walked over to Mira.

"Hey Mira you got any fire?" Natsu asked

"Sure here" Mira said lighting a stick on fire.

"Did you just ignore me?!" Lucy yelled at Natsu. Some of the guys laughed at how cool Natsu was. Some people in the guild pretended they weren't listen but they actually were. Others were talking about Natsu.

"Yeh why?" Natsu asked shoving a the stick in his mouth.

"ITS BEEN TWO DAYS SINCE YOU LEFT AND YOU JUST SAY HEY" Lucy yelled at Natsu

"Yeh. Why is there a problem?" Natsu asked wiping his mouth

"A problem? What have you been doing on the 2 day trip?" Lucy asked calmer

"It wasn't a trip and was taking the letter to the old guys daughters grave" Natsu said. It secretly pissed him off to say 'daughters grave' like it was nothing.

"Why did you yell at us? what happened to the guy? How Did you know the guy? And why were yo-" Lucy bombarded Natsu with questions but then stopped because she saw Natsu put his hand on his head. He started to feel dizzy. Natsu started to stumble.

"Natsu" Lucy said concerned. Everyone in the guild turned their attention back to Natsu.

"I'm fine" Natsu said holding his head in pain. Natsu vision go blurry and the last thing he remembered was hearing the whole guild call out his name.

Thank you so much for reading


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

darkhuntressxir- Yeh it was because of the poison and thanks for reading :)

New characters

Ayame-girl

Ayako-girl

Rei-girl

Toru-boy

Roy-boy

In the middle of magnolia

"Where is Natsu?" Kyioshi said

"You need to patient" Ayame said

"That guy thinks I'm dead" Kyioshi said harshly

"Weren't you guys best friends before?" Kyo asked. Kyioshi stayed silent.

"Let's go" Kyioshi commanded. 6 people followed.

Fairy tail-infirmary

"Ha where am I?" Natsu asked himself rubbing his head in pain.

"Natsu you're awake" happy said happily. "You've been unconscious for 5 hours"

"5 hours" Natsu said counting his fingers " WAIT 5 hours"

"Yep the whole guild is still here. They were worried" happy's said sitting on Natsu's lap

"Hmmm" Natsu said thinking

"Whats wrong Natsu?" Happy asked worriedly

"That was the best sleep I had in ages. Maybe I should get someone to knock me out more often" natsu said smiling

"What happened Natsu?" Happy asked

"Nothing just a bit of poison" Natsu said casually

"POISON?" Happy yelled out alarmed

"Any louder" Natsu grunted

"Why didn't you say anything?" Happy asked

"Well it's no big deal. Don't tell anyone. Just say I was exhausted which was also true" Natsu said

"Did you know Osamu?" Happy asked quietly

"Yeh. His Aki's dad" Natsu said quietly

"What?!" Happy yelled

Natsu stood up and walked to the guild hall.

"Natsu" the whole guild shouted

"Are you feeling better? What happened? Are you that weak flame brain? Are you ok?• the guild started to bombard Natsu with questions.

"I'm fine. I didn't get any sleep. I'm stronger that you ice princess" Natsu answered everyone's question. Everyone went home.

"Let's go happy" Natsu said to his blue friend

"Aye sir" Natsu said. "Man I don't want to go all the way home" Natsu complained

"Then let's stay at Lucy's" happy suggested

"Yeh that would be great but if u have forgotten I can't sleep" Natsu said walking along the River to Lucy's house

"Maybe if you stay at Lucy's the nightmares will go away" happy said

"I don't think that's how it works but sure I missed Lucy's...bed" Natsu said dreaming about how soft Lucy's bed is. Natsu stopped at Lucy's apartment and jumped up to her window. He opened the window to find Lucy sound asleep. He jumped over the bed quietly and landed softly on the ground.

Happy sneaked in the bed. Natsu tippy toed over to the desk and sat down on the chair. He closed his eyes.

Flash back

"Don't you dare" Natsu threatened

"I'm sorry Natsu" Kyioshi said

"KYIOSHI" Natsu yelled

"Kyioshi. What are you doing?" Haruka asked breathing heavily. His head and arms were bleeding. Natsu ran over to Kyioshi pushing the guards. Kyioshi and Natsu fought. Natsu blocked most off Kyioshi's fire attacks but then kyioshi aimed at Haruka and shot fire at him. Haruka jumped up doing the attack. Kyioshi ran to Haruka hitting Haruka hard on the head. Haruka fell down and stayed down.

"Kyioshi. You bloody bastard" Natsu yelled at Kyioshi running at Kyioshi with rocks flying towards him. Aeron stopped his guard and allowed them to battle.

"I had to. To survive" Kyioshi yelled at Natsu throwing a fire punch at Natsu.

"Killing your friends isn't survival" Natsu yelled at Kyioshi throwing larger boulders. The Boulder hit Kyioshi. Kyioshi couldn't stand up he was weak. Natsu walked over to Kyioshi.

"Kill me Natsu" Kyioshi spat at Natsu

"I'm not a killer like you" Natsu spat back walking away. Aeron jumped down

"Well done boys but only one shall survive" Aeron said. He turned to Kyioshi and killed him by snapping his neck.

"Kyioshi" Natsu screamed "NOOOOOO" Natsu yelled falling to his knees."

Flash back end

"NOOOO" Natsu yelled falling off the chair

"Who th-. Natsu WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE" Lucy yelled at Natsu

"What's going on?" Happy asked sitting up

"HAPPY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED" Lucy yelled

" man do you have to be so loud?" Natsu asked sitting up

"So what happened?" Lucy asked natsu fully awake

"I mean you woke up from a nightmare right?" Lucy asked

"Hey happy do you want to go to the guild" Natsu said ignoring Lucy

"Aye" happy said

"Dos you just ignore me again?" Lucy yelled

"Are you coming Lucy?" Natsu asked

"Yeh yeh just give me sec. I need to get change" Lucy said going into the bathroom

"So did you get a good sleep" happy asked

"I had a nightmare but I did get through the night" Natsu said happily. "Maybe I should stay here ore often"

"I'm ready" Lucy said

"Let's go" Natsu said happily.

Natsu and Lucy walked to the guild. They went on as they usually would they would say hi Natsu and Gray would fight. Natsu was still cautious about the scars on his body. His killing instinct was still a problem but he could control it better with the help of his best friend happy.

It's been like this for 4 months. Natsu barely had nightmares anymore yet he still felt guilty. He made an anniversary dedicated to every who died in the tower. His girlfriend, his best friends and especially the people he killed.

The guild- guild hall

"Hey guys" Natsu said

"Hey flame brain why do you have to be so loud?" Gray complained

"Why do you have to be naked all the time ice popsicle" Natsu retorted. Their heads were head butting each other.

Suddenly the door flew open. Everyone fell silent and stared at the group. Natsu stopped fighting Gray because he recognised the scent.

"Who are you?" Erza asked in a demanding voice

"Wow Erza could you have asked a bit nicer" Lucy asked

"We have no business with you fairies we are here for our brother" a voice said

"Hey I recognise that voice" Gray said

"Ash" Natsu whispered under his breath. No one heard him. The group wore hoods to cover their faces.

"Who's your brother?" Gildarts said putting down his mug and walked over to the group prepared for a fight.

"Natsu dragneel" a girls voice spoke. Everyone in the guild started at Natsu. Natsu looked serious. Natsu walked over to the group.

"What?" Natsu asked the group with venom in the voice. Everyone in the guild was shocked how venomously Natsu spoke to the group. The master came out of the office.

"What going on here?" Makarov asked jumping from the 2nd floor to the 1st floor. He walked towards Natsu and the group.

"We don't want anything to do with you" ash said

"That's it" a different girls voice spoke


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"That's it" a different girls voice said. The girl rans towards Natsu and punches him in the face which sends Natsu flying into the tables. Lucy ran towards Natsu and helped him up.

Erza took out her sword and tried to stab the girl but the girl was to fast. The girl disappeared and reappeared behind Erza. Every one in the guild was shocked.

"That's enough" makarov yelled. The girl walked back to her group and Erza walked to makarov.

"I don't have time for this. Natsu your coming with us if you don't we will kill all your friends" Kyioshi yelled at Natsu

"A real man fights for his friend" elf man said

"His not going anywhere with you losers" gray defended Natsu. Natsu and lucy walked towards the group.

"You think you can take away one of us" gildarts yelled. The whole guild started to throw taunts at the group

"Thank you guys" Natsu said and the whole guild quieted down. "I will go with you meant to be dead man" Natsu said sarcastically to Kyioshi. "And with you hoodie" Natsu said to the rest of the group. Natsu walked towards the group.

"No your not taking Natsu" Lucy yelled. She ran towards ntasu but was pushed by a guy name Roy. Lucy let out a small scream.. Lucy hit the ground hard. The whole guild surrounded Lucy. Levy was helping her best friend up.

"No one pushes my children. No one takes my children. And no one especially comes into my guild and threaten all of my children" makarov yelled growing taller. Natsu shoved Roy against the wall and started at Roy in the eyes. Which startled everyone including the group.

"You lay another finger on any of my family. I will end you" Natsu threatened. Natsu let go of Roy.

"Let's go" Kyioshi said. Erza and Gray charged at them but they disappeared.

"Damn it" Erza cursed.

"Natsu" happy whispered

"We have to figure out where they're going" erza said

"That is teleportation magic. You won't be able to find them, the only thing we can do is sit and wait" makarov said growing back to his tiny size. He almost had tears in his eyes but looked away so no one could see it.

"Sit and wait while our friend is being kidnapped?" Happy yelled at master makarov

"Happy" master warned

The whole guild sat in silence trying to process the events that just happened.

In the cave their was lights a opening door which looked like a rock. Their was also a kitchen, a couch and a tv oh and don't forget about the dining table. In another room their were 4 bunk beds and 4 tables. In another room their was a toilet and a rock door which led to the outside. Outside their was a beautiful water full with a small pond with fishes.

"Blergh" Natsu's face went green

"Motion sickness. Man that's pathetic. Even for you" Kyioshi said

"Shut up. And how are you here?" Natsu asked getting over his motion sickness

"Well having a demon in you has its perks" Kyioshi said sarcastically. The group took off their hoodies.

"Ash, Ayame, Asamu, Rei, Toru and Roy" Natsu said

"Natsu I missed you" Ayame hugged Natsu

"Yeh I could feel the love. Especially when you punched me" Natsu joked

"Hehe sorry i had to keep I had to keep in character" Ayame said

"So Natsu you know why your here" Roy asked Natsu. Natsu walked over to Roy and punched him in the face.

"You deserved that" Natsu said. Roy stood up holding his face in pain

"Did you let your anger out?" Roy asked

"Not even close. And explain to me why I'm here and why you threatened my family" Natsu yelled

"We are all brothers and sisters. We have to stick together. Every single one of us had a demon in us. The reason we have this is because we were chosen to lead the chosen ones to war. So Aeron placed something in us to give us an extra boost because we were leaders. You are here because you're still our brother and we need to be together to be more powerful" Kyioshi explained

"Aeron killed you"Natsu said

"Yeh but then he decided that I was a true leader and put a demon in me" Kyioshi said

"That means the demon is controlling you" Natsu said

"I was on the verge of death. I didn't completely die" Kyioshi explained

"Wow" Toru said.

"Yeh but I missed you brother" Ayame said

"I missed all of you to" Natsu grinned. "Except for you" Natsu pointed at Kyioshi

"Still holding a grudge" Kyioshi said

"You killed your best friend" Natsu yelled at Kyioshi

"I will always feel guilty. But I needed to." Kyioshi said quietly

"He begged me. He told me he wanted to be free and somehow he knew that Aeron would give me that demon" kyioshi shouted back

"Then why the hell did he looked so scared" Natsu yelled back

"Because of you. He said that I have to prove to Aeron that was a true leader" Kyioshi yelled

"Ok then why do you want me? Is it for power?" Natsu asked

"Not for power. We are starting an illegal guild. We are going to live here and help people" Ayako said

"You want me to join?" Natsu asked rhetorically. "I'm in a guild if you haven't noticed and what are you going to call it?" Natsu asked rudely

"Shadow hunters and We know" Asami said quietly and sadly. Natsu looked guilty for acting so rude

"My family needs me in fairy tail" Natsu said quietly.

"We are your family to" Rei yelled at natsu

"By day I'm a fairy tail wizard. By night I'm a shadow hunter" Natsu said

"Were you trying to be cool" Kyioshi said laughing

"Shut up" Natsu said

"So what is your emblem anyway?" Natsu asked

"It's a skull with glowing red eyes and wings" Toru said showing Natsu the design

"The skull to symbolise the people we killed. The eyes which killed those people and the wings which means were free" Rei said. Natsu smile.

"Hahaha that's pretty cool" Natsu said laughing

"Man it's good to have our stupid Natsu back" Rei said smiling

"OI" natsu said offended which caused the guild to laugh.

"So where to you want it" Toru asked taking out the stamp.

"On my back so no one in my guild a can see it" Natsu said

"Hey you should live here with us" Ayako suggested

"I have a talking cat at home" Natsu said

"Bring him" Rei said

"No. He knows everything. I don't want him to be caught up in my issues" Natsu said "I will think of something" Natsu said


	14. Chapter 14

darkhuntressxir- Natsu isn't going to tell any one. He put the tattoo emblem on his back so fairy tail can't see it. :)

"How did Natsu know him?" Erza asked the group which included Lucy,Gray,Mira, happy, Carla, Wendy and Cana who was sitting on the bar drinking beer.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked

"I mean. He knew ash but how? also he said to the man in the hood that he was meant to be dead" Erza explained

"Happy. I know you've been keeping secrets from this guild" Carla said. Everyone turned their attention towards happy.

"Happy what do you know" Erza asked harshly

"I promised Natsu" happy said quietly

"People took him happy. You should tell us any information about Natsu" Lucy said holding the little cat

"I can't. I promised Natsu on my life" happy said in a little voice

"His life is probably in danger. A little secret is threatening his life" Gray said

"It's not a little secret. I doubt they will hurt natsu" happy said

"Why?" Mira asked

"Natsu knows them. They won't harm him" happy said

"How does Natsu know them?" Wendy asked

"I can't say" happy said looking at his hands

"Happy if you really cared about Natsu you would tell us" Lucy said

"I care about him but...I'm worried about him" happy said with tears in his eyes

"Happy please we want to help you and Natsu" Lucy begged

"I will tell you...but please don't tell Natsu I told you" happy begged the group.

"We should tell the whole guild" Erza said

"Aye" happy said. The whole guild gathered including the master.

Happy told them they got separated. Happy said that he stayed in a small village while waiting for Natsu's return mean while Natsu got caught in a military. "Natsu was called the chosen one. The chosen one from this world can bend. Bending is being able to control 1 of the 4 elements. Fire,Air,water and earth. People from a different world can control 2 different elements. When Natsu was in the military he was tortured and he was forced to-" happy broke into tears

"Happy" Lucy whispered. 

"He was forced to kill people" happy whispered but everyone heard. Everyone was shocked but this information pissed makarov off.

"How dare that man" Makarov yelled

"Is it that it" Erza asked

"No" happy said "You would share a cell with 3 people. These 3 people who shared the cell was Kyioshi Haruka and a girl named Aki. Osamu the man weworked for was was Aki's father. Natsu and Aki loved each other but Aki got killed. Aeron killed Kyioshi" happy explained. Some people in the guild looked pissed, others were on the verge of tears and levy, Lucy, wendy and elfman were crying"

"Kyioshi...wasn't he that guy who asked for Natsu" Gray asked

"Yeh" happy said " I don't know how he died or came back alive. For the past few months Natsu had been battling a instinct" happy said

"How do you battle an instinct?" Lucy asked

"Yeh and what was that instinct?" Guildarts asked

"Since Natsu refused to kill someone despite the fact if he didn't kill he would get tortured if he didn't kill someone. Aeron gave Natsu a pill which gives you a killing instinct. After a year or so it just becomes natural. Natsu try's to avoid the temptation of killing anyone" happy said

"Is that why he does less jobs with us?" Erza asked

"Yes. But their is also something else which is really scary" happy said shaking from fear.

"How can anything get more scarier than this?"Cana asked

"A demon is inside Natsu" happy blurted out.

"What?" The whole guild yelled

"Some other people has demons in them. The demons give an extra boost in your power. Sometimes the demon will take over your body and make you do rational things like Ash. Natsu told me Ash was a good guy" happy said shaking in fear

"What triggers the demon?" Erza asked

" Natsu said anger triggers it but it depends on you and your demon. Some people get along with their demon so they share the same body, mind and power instead of fighting for the body" happy explained

"How did Natsu escape?" Makarov asked

"I don't know. I thought it was best not to push him to talk" happy said

"That poor boy" Makarov said. Suddenly the guild doors flew open.

"I'm back" Natsu yelled. Everyone was dead silent 

"Hey what happened?" Natsu asked walked towards happy who was sitting on the chair. People moved out of Natsu's way so he could see happy. He looked at everyone in the guild. "Why are you guys crying?" Natsu asked. He then looked at lucy who had sympathy in her eyes. Natsu instantly understood what was going on. Natsu's facial expression changed from confused to anger.

"You told them" Natsu asked but it was more like a statement

"Natsu I'm so-" happy started to say

"Don't. I trusted you." Natsu yelled

"You can't blame him" gray butted in

"Yeh he was worried about you" lucy said

"Yeh whatever" Natsu said he walked out if the guild.

"Natsu get back here" makarov yelled. Lucy was about to ran to him but then Erza held her shoulders.

"He needs time alone" Erza said

Natsu went to the cave and asked Ayame to come with. He then went to his and happy's house. Natsu packed all his things and asked Ayame to teleport it back.

"are you sure?" Ayame asked Natsu

"Yeh. I should burn this house down" Natsu said

"Look I can teleport it some where else" Ayame suggested

"Yeh ok. I would probably regret it later" Natsu said. Ayame teleported the house to Natsu's parents grave. The grave was far away only Natsu knew where it is but now Ayame knows where. Natsu collected some logs and put it where the house used to be. Then he burnt it.

"It looks like I burnt down my house right?" Natsu asked Ayame

"Yeh" Ayame replied and teleported Natsu and his stuff to the cave.

At the guild hall.

"Guys I'm going to go back to my house" happy said

"Do you want us to come with?" Erza asked. Happy nodded. Gray Erza and lucy followed happy back to their house.

"What happened?" Lucy asked shocked at the burnt wood. Happy started to cry.

"It looks like Natsu burnt down the house and every thing in it" erza stated

"That flame brain. What was he thinking?" Gray yelled

"It wasn't his fault. I betrayed him" happy cried

"You can stay with me ok?" Lucy said trying to cheer up the sobbing cat. Happy nodded his head.

"Where is that hot head?" Gray asked

"I don't know. But it looks like he found a place to stay. Maybe with those people who we saw earlier" Erza said.

"Maybe we should all stay at Lucy's and discuss about Natsu. Also their is a possibility that he would come to Lucy's house" gray said

"Yes I agree" Erza said nodding her head

"Ehhhh. I didn't agree to this" lucy said

"Why? Do you have a problem?" Erza asked in a threatening tone

"No. No. It's just fine" lucy replied nervously.

Guys I'm not sure how often I will update since school is coming up so sorry but I will try my best.


	15. Chapter 15

Cave

"So Natsu you will be bunking with Ayame. Oh also we made you this". Toru said getting out a sword

"Why would I use a sword?" Natsu asked grabbing the sword

"Well you don't want you friends to find out what your doing right?" Toru asked and Natsu nodded yes as a reply "since your a dragon slayer your powers are unique so I figured they will know it's you. So I made you a sword oh and I made special so if you can light up the sword with your flame" Toru said. Natsu used his hand to light up the sword.

"That's cool" Natsu said swinging the sword around. Toru kept on ducking afraid that Natsu would hit him.

"We also got you this" Toru said taking out a black hoodie which was dark red on the inside. On the right side of the black hoodie sleeve, their was a gold tattoo which replicates Natsu's tattoo which always disappears. The emblem of their guil was on the left side of the chest on the hoodie.

"I'm not bothered to get changed in that and I like what I'm wearing" Natsu complained

"It's called requiping. You can only requip into this. Follow me" Toru said. He led Natsu to the room and pressed a button which made a secret rock door open.

"Man. If you have a secret basement does that mean you have a secret torture chamber" Natsu sarcastically said.

"Hahaha very funny" Toru said sarcastically. Natsu just rolled his eyes and followed him to the basement. Their were a lot of different types of swords. Their were 8 different manikins. All of them had the same emblem different colour and tattoo style. They also had a strapped sword across the manikins chest but the swords were all different.

"This one is yours" Toru said pointing at the manikin.

"So what do I do" Natsu said curious about requiping.

"So you focus your magic and you think about what you want to requip into" Toru explained

"Requip" Natsu said but nothing happened

"I said focus. Don't just say ' re-quip' and expect something to happen" Toru said strictly

"Man how does Erza do this so many times" Natsu asked him self. Natsu closed his eyes and focused on the clothes and sword. "Requip" Natsu said and a glowing light surrounded him. He wore the hoodie Toru made for him and a pair of jeans which gray would normally wear if gray wore anything. The sword was on his back in a sheathe.

"I feel as light as feather" Natsu said jumping up and down he took out his sword.

"You wanna spar?" Toru asked

"Yeh" Natsu said. Natsu and Toru spared but it looked like they were going to kill each other. Toru pressed a button which made his sword light up in lightning so Natsu lit his sword on fire.

They were sparring for the last 3 hours. Finally they ran out of strength and magic

Lucy's house

"Why do you have a bunny suit?" Gray asked invading her privacy.

"Don't look through my draws" Lucy yelled. She ran over to Gray and took the suit from him and put it back in its right full place.

"How do you fit this?" Erza asked holding up a bra

"Put that back" Lucy yelled running over to Erza. She snatched her bra back.

"Their once lived a beautiful princess. She had long silver hair and wore a beautiful long white dress." Happy said reading Lucy's story.

"You stupid cat" Lucy yelled grabbing the papers out of happys paws. "Ok that's it. We are all going to b-" Lucy screamed but stopped after seeing the gang looking around her house.

"Man this is going to be a long night" Lucy said to herself.

The next day

"A real man fights with his fist" elfman yelled running into Gray but Gray froze elfmans feet which made elfman fall in to a table which started a brawl.

"Man I'm still not used to this and how are they fighting. I'm still worried about natsu" Lucy said leaning on the table talking to Mira and Erza who was eating her strawberry cake.

"It's their own way of dealing with this situation" Mira said smiling.

Natsu walked through the guild hall. He went over to the bar and asked Mira if he could have a beer which surprised everyone at the table.

"Sure" Mira replied pouring bear into a mug. Lucy kept on staring at Natsu.

"What's wrong Luce" Natsu asked seeing her stare at him

"Where's your scarf?" Lucy asked pointing at his neck

"I left it" Natsu said gulping down the beer.

"Natsu" happy yelled happy to see Natsu

"Hey buddy" Natsu said he stood up and walked out of the guild.

"Is he mad at me?" Happy asked with tears in his eyes

"I don't know" Lucy answered honestly.

"Let's do a mission to get our mind of things" Lucy said

"I got one" Erza said holding up a flyer.

"What is?" Gray asked stripping

"It's to defeat a monster who is terrorising the town" Erza said

"How much?" Happy asked

"1 million jewels" Erza replied giving Lucy the flyer

"Wait this is an s-class mission" Lucy said scared

"Indeed. Why is their a problem?" Erza asked. There was a dark aura surrounding Erza.

"No please don't kill me" Lucy said frightened

"Good then let's go"

Magnolia

"Man that was cold" Kyioshi said walked with natsu.

"Let's just go" Natsu said. They met up with the rest of the gang. The shadow hunters got their first job. There job was to make sure the fairy tail wizards got their job done and they paid 50 jewels for it. They followed the fairy tail hand to their mission.

Team Erza saw the village completely destroyed. They saw a man with glowing red eyes.

"How can a man do this much destruction?" Lucy asked

"Have you seen fairy tail on a rampage?" Gray asked sarcastically and rhetorically

The man looked at the gang. He started to walk to the gang. For some reason each time he took a step it was as if he took 10 steps. The smoke covered the mans body.

"Beware. He uses teleportation magic" Erza said re-quipping into her black winged armour. Gray got in to his fighting stance and Lucy took out her keys. The shadow hunters ran to their destination. "Requip" Natsu whispered. He and his friends all requiped into their hoodies.

The man disappeared and reappeared behind Lucy. He knocked her out with one punch.

"Lucy" happy yelled flying towards the man.

"Happy wait" Erza yelled but the man shot happy a black orb.

"Why you" Erza yelled she ran towards the man with her sword in her hands. The man disappeared and reappeared behind Gray but Gray jumped in the air. "Ice magic sword" Gary yelled out. He swung his ice sword at the man which hit him but the ice crumbled once it hit the man. The man shot a dark orb at Gray but Erza blocked it with her empress armour. She then requiped into her normal knight armour. She thought she needed to be fast. She punched the man multiple time but thenShe tried to stab the man but the man kneed Erza which made her gasp for air. Gray ran towards the man and punched him which made the man growl in anger. The mans mouth was pleading. Gray stared at the man in the eyes all he saw was darkness.

"What th-" Gray stuttered but the man jumped into the air and shot two orbs at the both Erza and Gray. They yelled out in pain. Erza wore her usual armour which had some scratches and dirt. Everyone was still conscious but they felt so weak. They could barely move.

"Perish" the man said. He formed a large black orb which had black lighting coming from it. Natsu jumped down in front of his friends.

"Who are you?" Erza asked weakly. Natsu didn't reply. His hood was covering his face .

"You will die to" the man said. Natsu gave took out his sword. He walked slowly towards the man. The man shot Natsu multiple orbs but natsu blocked them all with his sword. Natsu kept walking and deflecting all the mans attack. 'How can he see that attack?' Erza asked 'even I can't see these attacks'. Erza saw a necklace hanging from his neck.

The other shadow hunters came from nowhere. Each one surrounded the man. 'Ayame his going to attack you first from behind and then he will go for me then Natsu make sure you go and attack him. Did you guys get that?" Kyioshi asked telepathically. The shadow hunters nodded in response. The man looked around him. He saw Ayame and teleported behind her. Ayame expected this and elbowed the man in the gut. The man grunted and looked at kyioshi. He shot an orb at Kyioshi but Kyioshi jumped in the air. Natsu ran with his sword in his hands. He lit his sword on fire and stabbed the man which killed him.

Natsu walked over to Erza and knocked her out. The shadow hunters did the same thing with the others.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

hospital

Mira, elfman, Wendy, Carla, lily, levy and Makarov were waiting in the visitor room.

"What taking so long?" Levy asked

"You need to be patient" Makarov said. They stayed silent.

"What's taking so long?" Makarov yelled

"So much for patient" Carla huffed

"A real man has patients" elf man said then the doctor came out.

"What took you so long?" Elfman asked and yelled at the same time

"We are sorry" the doctor said

"It's ok can we please see our friends" Mira asked

"Yes of course"

The doctor led them in a room. Everyone was in their including happy. They were all awake.

"What happened?" Wendy asked concerned

Erza explained to them what happened. Erza was covered in bandages and so was Gray.

"Seriously. So we have a new illegal guild" Makarov said thinking

"Yes but they did save us" Lucy pointed out. She only had a bruise.

"Yeh I think they're stronger than us" Gray admitted

"For you to admit such a thing must mean they were extremely powerful" Makarov said

"I'm just glad you guys are ok" levy said

Happy was covered in bandages to. Happy didn't pay any attention. 'Natsu' happy thought

"Happy are you ok?" Wendy asked

"Aye" happy replied with a fake smile. The door flew opened which made the Wizards instantly look over to the door.

"Who did this to you?" Natsu asked. He was acting as if he didn't know anything. He didn't want anyone to suspect a thing.

"The mission was to hard for us to handle. A man almost killed us but then this group of people came from no where" Gray explained looking at his hands disappointed. Natsu knew the thing they fought was just a clone. Someone out there is trying to destroy.

Natsu noticed they all looked upset. Natsu looked over to happy and Natsu sighed. He walked over to happy and picked him up. Everyone in the room stared at Natsu confused but didn't want to do anything since Natsu had a stern face expression.

He walked on the stairs leading to the roof. Natsu went over to the ledge and sat on the ledge with happy. For a few minutes all you could hear was the wind blowing.

"Natsu" happy whispered

"Yeh buddy I know. You had to tell them. It was my fault for putting so much pressure on you" Natsu said something before happy could say anything.

"Natsu where are you staying?" Happy asked

"Somewhere... I need you to stay with Lucy for a while" Natsu said

"I already am. But I miss you Natsu" happy admitted

"I know buddy. I'm kinda dealing with something so I won't be able to see you th-" Natsu started to say but was cut off by happy

"No. I want to see my best friend again. For the past 4 months everything finally returned back to normal. I want to see you at the guild everyday" happy yelled crying "I don't want to lose my best friend"

"Ok" Natsu said grinning. "I will come to the guild almost every day. But I can't make it some days but don't worry about it ok?" Natsu asked

"Promise me I will see you at the guild almost everyday" happy yelled

"Happy I can't pro-"

"Promise me" happy yelled louder which shocked Natsu.

"I promise" Natsu whispered. Natsu and happy hugged. Happy was sobbing in Natsu chest. Natsu wore his scarf covering his necklace. Natsu and happy stayed out side on the roof for a couple of hours. Mira went up to check on them and saw Natsu holding a sleeping cat in his arms she smiled to her self and closed the door.

Natsu wrapped happy in igneels scarf. Natsu wore a watch around his wrist.

"I won't be coming back today" Natsu said speaking into the watch.

"Ok" Toru answered

Natsu went back inside the hospital and put happy on his bed. He left the scarf on and put happy under the sheets of the bed. He then walked out side onto the roof again and watched the dark sky. The dark sky wasn't that dark since the illuminating moon lit up the dark sky and the stars shining. Natsu looked at the stars. He laid on the hard cold ground. It started to rain but it didn't bother natsu. 'Everyone that I killed. The stars are their souls. They are always watching me' Natsu thought.

The door opened. Lucy searched the roof for Natsu and saw him lying on the wet ground. It was sprinkling so Lucy was worried when she didn't see Natsu in the visitor room. The others were sleeping on the chairs in the visitors room. Erza Gray and happy were sleeping in the hospital room.

"Natsu"Lucy whispered softy. She walked to Natsu.

"Oh hey Luce" Natsu said

"You realise it's raining Natsu" Lucy stated

"Hmm haha nope" Natsu said laughing. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Natsu asked

"I couldn't sleep. I keep having nightmares on that mans face...I'm afraid" Lucy said with a tear falling. She sat next to Natsu.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there" Natsu lied

"It's ok" Lucy said quietly.

"Lucy you should go back inside. Your going to get sick" Natsu said looking at Lucy shivering

"Ok" Lucy sounded sad but knew that would she get sick

"I will come and stay with you" Natsu said with a smile and Lucy returned the smile. They walked back into the hospital. Lucy got undercover

"Luce you don't mind happy living with you" Natsu whispered

"No. Your welcome to stay to" Lucy whispered

"Thanks for the offer but I have a place. I can't bring happy though" Natsu admitted

"Where are you staying" Lucy asked

"Here and there" Natsu said. Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled she was asleep."night Luce" Natsu whispered

He sat on a chair near her bed and fell asleep.

Nowhere

"The prototype has failed" the scientist stated to his boss

"Then make a friken new one" the boss yelled.

"Yes sir"the scientist said. "Sir why do you need these prototypes"

"Since my brothers military method failed I decided to create a army which will obey my order willingly" the boss said. "I have another goal. I want to get the demons on my side. I heard they have the ability to conquer the world. Well that's what my brother said before he died. It was a tragedy but it's his fault for not listening to me. I told him you can't force someone to be bad you have to lure them in. But no he said you can force evil. He said I can control evil. Bulls shit I said" the boss yelled out angrily. His mood changed a lot. First he was serious then he was acting sympathetic then the next he was pissed.


	17. Chapter 17

Alyssa-the story is still on going but I'm posting it once a week

Magnolia fairy tail

"We're back" Lucy said smiling

"Are you guys ok?" The guild asked

"Yes. I will explain later" Erza sad sitting at the table. Mira brought Erza her stawberry cake. The team sat with Erza except for Natsu.

"Where's Natsu?" Mira giving happy a fish, Lucy a smoothie and Gray ice cream. Then she sat down with the group.

"He will be back. He need to do something" happy said right after Happy said that Natsu walked liked through the guild doors.

"Hey guys" Natsu said smiling. Some people replied with a simple hi and some have him a sympathetic look. But natsu ignored them. He sat down with his team.

"Hi Natsu" Mira said with a smile.

"Hi" Natsu said with a smile.

'How can he smile?' Some people in the guild thought

"Natsu" Erza said seriously. Natsu looked at Erza. "We need to talk about 'it'" Erza said. Natsu was no longer smiling. He didn't want to talk to them about it. Suddenly the whole guild went quiet.

"Natsu follow me" Erza said leading Natsu to the basement. Erza gestured the others (Lucy Gray and happy) to come along. The guild started to talk about natsu and the others.

"Now sit and talk" Erza said. Natsu sat

"I will ask you questions and you must answer them honestly" Erza said

"If I don't?" Natsu questioned. Erza took out her sword and put to Natsu neck. Lucy and Gray were scared of Erza. Happy sat on the closets barrel.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Erza asked

"I didn't want you guys to know because it wasn't your burden to carry it was mine. I also did bad things. I didn't want you guys to know" Natsu answered quietly

"We are your friends Natsu. We don't care about what you did. We will also care about you" Lucy said. Natsu have her smile.

"How did you get out?" Erza asked.

"We killed Aeron" Natsu said

"Who is we?" Erza asked

"I can't tell you" Natsu said

"Why not?" Erza asked

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret" Natsu replied

"Natsu" Erza said in a warning tone

"Let me ask you guys a question. How much did happy tell you?" Natsu asked

"He just told us you were in a military and you got tortured there" Erza lied

"Then that's all you need to know. I just want to let go of the past. I want be free. But now that you guys know this much it will be hard to let go of it."Natsu yelled

"Natsu I know what your going through when I was in the tower of heavens I was tortured. But this guild changed me. It helped me let go of the past" Erza sad

"You hid your secret until your brothers and sisters needed you. You wouldn't have told us anything" Natsu stayed

"Do you think your doing and better? First you hide your secret for God knows how long. Then some strangers take you and you allow them to! You have your friends now. Stop hiding things from us" Lucy yelled

"Stop hiding things from us?" Natsu repeated. "You used to be a rich princess and now look at you. Let me ask you. If your rich dad didn't hire phantom lord then would you have ever told us your secret" natsu shouted back

"You shouldn't be lecturing us. We are worried about you. Why the hell don't you want our help. What are you friken afraid of that you can't tell your family." Gray asked

"Don't you dare play that stupid 'we just want to help you' card. I don't need your help not do I want it. I didn't ask for this stupid life of mine. Yes I wish that I came to this guild but I never wished to be fricken tortured for 2 years." Natsu yelled getting angry. At this point Gray was angry. Gray punched Natsu in the face. Natsu was about to punch back then he had a sudden urge to kill Gray. Sure he wanted to bash the guy but he never wanted to kill his best friend.

"Natsu" happy asked concerned. Happys eyes was filled with tears

"I'm going to kill you" Natsu whispered. Natsu didn't want to say that but the friken demon is putting negative thoughts in Natsu's mind.

"Natsu" Erza said in a warning tone

"I hate you all" Natsu spat. His hair was covering Natsus eyes. But his eyes were glowing red.

"Natsu" Lucy said in a frightened voice.

Natsu ran out of the room.

"Natsu" every one called out but he just kept on walking. Everyone in the guild saw Natsu and some were asked what was he doing but it ignored them.

"Natsu" Mira said quietly looking at her friend.

"Close the door" Erza yelled and the people in the guild closed the guild doors.

"What's going on?" Gild arts asked

But no one replied.

Natsu stared at Gray and charged at him. Natsu punched Gray "stop hurting my beloved" Juvia yelled. Juvia attacked natsu which made Natsu pissed he charged at Juvia but then Lucy was in his way.

"Get out of the way" Natsu said in a low tone

"Natsu this isn't you" Lucy said crying.

Flash back

"Natsu stop" Aki yelled

Natsu kept punching his opponent. Natsu just kill around 5 men in one round which horrified Aki and his other friends.

"Natsu" Aki yelled trying to get through to him but Natsu ignored her.

"Natsu this isn't you. This isn't the man I fell in love with" aki yelled with tears in eyes. Natsu stopped punching and stared at her.

"The man that I love hates killing. His funny compassionate but he can be quiet an idiot sometimes but that's why I love him. This demon in you makes you the complete opposite. I love you Natsu dragneel" Aki said crying. The guards grabbed her arm and punched her in the stomache and slapped her across the face.

End of flashback

"Natsu" Lucy said quietly.

"I'm sorry" natsu whispered. He stood up and left the guild. For the next couple of days. No one saw Natsu. Natsu came by the guild but only to talk to the master.

"Are you sure about this my boy?" Makarov asked

"Yes" Natsu replied

Natsu's guild mark on his arm disappeared. Natsu stood up and left.

'My boy. What happened to you" Makarov though to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

6 months later

The guild was loud as usual but something was missing. To be more specific someone was missing. Natsu dragoneel. He left the guild for unknown reasons. Lucy tried to talk to him whenever she saw him at the shops but he just acted like he didn't know her. In time the guild had to get over him. Erza took more missions with gray, lucy and happy. Cana drank more than usual. There were less brawls in the guild. Natsu went missing 3 months ago. No one saw him at the shops. It was if he disappeared.

Lucy's p.o.v

I cried for days when I found out Natsu was missing. I though of the worse thing possible. Happy cried with me. We didn't bother to comfort each other since we both knew it was pointless. I knew Erza was saddened by the news but of course being Erza she would hide her emotions but I saw a tear fall down. Everyone in the guild changed including me. Normally I would be way to afraid to go on s- class missions but now I only want to get stronger. Now I can summon 3 sprits at the same time.

Ezra's p.o.v

When master told us Natsu left the guild I was crushed. But what crushed me even more was Natsu going missing. I secretly cried in my dorm alone. I hated crying it made me feel weak and useless but in all truth it gives me a relief. I don't have to stay strong anymore I could finally let all my pain out. Normally i would say that if Natsu left it was his problem. I said he isn't a member of out guild so we can't send search parties for him. But the real reason was because gray,lucy , happy and I have been trying to search for him for months. I didn't want Natsu to find out that we sent a search party for him. If he doesn't want to be found we have to do this secretly.

Grays p.o.v

That stupid knucklehead leaving the bloody guild without any goodbyes? Stupid flame brain. How can he just leave his family behind. When I find him I'm going to freeze his brain to the point he can't even think.

Normal p.o.v

"Mooooo hot baby you called me" tarus said with his axe in his hand

"Hey tarus back off lady Lucy is mine" Loke said

"Punish me" Virgo said to Lucy. Lucy sweat dropped

"Lucy a little help" Gray yelled trying to hold off the demon army

"Will all of you shut up?!'"Lucy yelled. "Help destroy the demons"

"Yes mam" tarus said helping Gray "mooooo"

"Of CORSE but right after you, me date" Loke said running into battle helping Erza

"Yes princess please punish me after" Virgo said drilling holes which made the demons fall in the holes.

This was meant to be a simple job take care of some demons not a whole army. The worst thing about this job is that someone is summoning these demons. Once the trio defeat the army they will defeat the leader.

A demon grabbed Lucy's wrist and pushed her off the cliff.

"Lucy" Gray Erza and happy yelled

"Ahhhhhh"Lucy yelled

"Lady Lucy" the spirits yelled

Suddenly a black figure appeared grabbing Lucy's hand. The figure lifted Lucy up and then all the demons ran towards the figure. A sword appeared in the mans hand. The man didn't move he stayed in front of Lucy. Every demon watched the black figure. All the demon charged at the man. Gray,Erza and happy was to shocked to notice the demons running towards Lucy and the man.

"Run" Lucy yelled

Suddenly a bright light flashed around the man and Lucy. The demons disappeared. They were all defeated. But their were a couple of more people surrounding Lucy. It was as if they were protecting her. They all wore different hoodies and swords.

The man that saved Lucy wore a necklace. Erza saw this necklace and ran up to the man.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded

The man ignored her and walked away. He pointed to the tower.

"His in there" the man said to his team mate telepathically

"Thanks Natsu. Ayame you teleport us into that tower" Kyioshi ordered

Ayame teleported the group into the tower where the leader was except for the fairy tail wizards.

"Teleportation magic" Erza whispered under her breath.

"They went into that tower" Loke stated

"Thanks loke you guys can go back to your world" Lucy said with a smile

"Bye lady Lucy" tarus said in a flirting voice

"Punish me"Virgo wished

"We shall have date once this is over" Loke said

They all disappeared

"Let's go" Gray said running towards the tower. Happy stayed there frozen.

"Happy" Lucy said in concern

"I recognise that scent" happy said

"Hurry up" Erza yelled running towards the tower

They all ran to the tower but it was to late. The demon was defeated but the figures were still there. Natsu was breathing hard. He was bleeding on the arm

"Natsu" happy said. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Let's go" Kyioshi said out loud.  
>Ayame helped Natsu walk<p>

"Stop" Erza commanded and surprisingly they did

"What?" Toru spat

"Give us back Natsu!" Lucy yelled

"Give him back? His not yours nor is he ours. It's his choice. Deal with it" Roy said angrily

"Your right. Show your face Natsu" Erza yelled

"We don't take orders from you" Rei said

"I can easily report you to the council" Erza said

"For what? For helping out a bunch of weak s-class wizard"

Erza gripped her sword.

"Don't let her get to you Erza"gray said calmly

"You guys are pathetic. No wonder why Natsu left your guild" Rei spat

"Shut up" lucy said crying

"Natsu why did you leave us?" Erza asked

" because you guys are weak" Rei butted in

"Enough" natsu yelled

Natsu looked at Erza and took off his hoodie. Natsu's face was bleeding.

"Natsu" Gray grunted through his teeth

"Natsu" happy and Lucy said worriedly

"I don't know who you people are but you can't start yelling at my comrades" Natsu yelled at Erza


	19. Chapter 19

"Natsu it's us your friend" Lucy said

"I don't have friends. I gave comrades" Natsu said emotionless

"Why the hell did you do to him?" Gray asked angrily

"We didn't do anything. I suppose you know about the demon. The demon inside of him was eating away his memory. Natsu is the demon now" Toru explained

"Why does he remember you?" Gray asked

"We to were taken over by our demons. All demons are brothers. We remember everything from our past but Natsu on the other hand fought the demon in the process he lost his memory. We didn't fight the demon. He remember his time in the tower but every thing is a blank" Toru explained

"He doesn't remember us" happy cried falling to the ground crying

"Don't cry" Natsu said kneeling down to happy. Happy looked at Natsu. Natsu smiled at happy which made happy smile.

"We should get going" Kyioshi said. Natsu stood up and turned his back. He put his hood back on.

"Wait" Lucy said quietly. Natsu stopped

"Please...please remember me" Lucy begged " remember us"

Natsu walked away.

"Natsu" happy yelled

"Let's go" Erza said harshly. They could tell she was hiding her emotion

They walked to the train station in silence. The trip was silent. They walked through the guild

Cave

"Natsu why did you revel yourself?" Roy asked

"I don't know. I felt like I could trust them...it's stupid" Natsu muttered.

"So the mission?" Roy asked

"She wasn't there" Natsu said quietly

"Sorry mate...I really am sorry" Roy said quietly

"Yeh I know" Natsu said looking at his hands. Natsu stood up and walked out side. He looked at the sun. Natsu looked the same except he wore a hoodie on and his eyes. His eyes were filled will pain and sorrow. Sometimes he felt like he lost a part of his heart. When he saw that little blue cat, Erza, Lucy and Gray his heart felt completed. A tear fell down his face. His mission was to kill a demon. Sure it was the usual. But this mission was different. He was trying to find someone. Aki...where is she?

Unknown

"You stupid scientist" the boss yelled

"I'm sorry master" the scientist said terrified

"Get the girl...now" the boss yelled

"Yes master" the scientist went to get a girl

The scientist returned with the girl

"Aki" the boss said quietly

"Yes" Aki said quietly and afraid

"I have a little task for you" the boss said smiling.

Cave

"Rei it's your turn" Toru yelled

"No it's yours. I did it yesterday" Rei yelled back

"Calm down I will do it. You sooks" Kyioshi said harshly. He went to wash the dishes

"Natsu can I talk to you" Ayame said

"Sure whats up" Natsu said walking over to Ayame

"I got a special mission for you but you don't have to do this" Ayame said. Ayame told Natsu what the mission was.

Natsu nodded and put his vest on. He had a mini sword which can extend, it was hidden in a pocket behind his back and his main sword back at the cave. He could requip any time he wanted to.

He walked out of the cave.

Fairy tail

"Put on a shirt real men don't strip" elfman yelled

"A real man knows when to mind his own business" Gray yelled back. He attacked elfman. Gray pumped into cans which made her beer spill in the ground. Cana started to throw her cards everywhere. One card hit Erzas cake. Everyone froze.

"What did I say about fighting in the guild" Erza growled

Just when Erza equipped someone walked in to the guild.

"Hello my name is Aki" Aki said smiling. She was wearing a white dress. She looked beautiful. "I would like to join the guild"

"Sure what power do you use" Mira asked walking up to the beautiful girl

"Elements. I can control elements" Aki said

"Do you know someone named Natsu?" Happy asked flying over to the girl

"Yes" she said quietly. Mira could tell the Aki was uncomfortable so she introduced her to the guild and they started talking about interest and stuff.

A couple of hours later the doors opened revealing a man in a vest.

"Natsu" the whole guild whispered.

Natsu walked into the guild.

He looked around the guild. He felt safe here. Then his eyes shifted towards Aki. His face was emotionless.

"Natsu" Wendy said on the verge of tears. Natsu looked at Wendy.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gildarts yelled

Natsu looked at him.

"Do u know you?" Natsu asked

"Is this a joke to you?" Gildarts asked getting angry.

"I'm sorry" Natsu asked confused

"He lost his memory" Gray said

"Why are you here? You have no right to be here" Erza said. The guild looked at her in shock

"I'm on a mission" Natsu said emotionless

"State your mission" Erza said

"Now what's going on here" Makarov said coming from his office. Makarov looked around his guild and spotted a new guild member and a old guild member. His face turned serious. He jumped down from the platform.

"Hi I'm Makarov the guild member" Makarov introduced himself to Aki.

"I'm Aki I'm pleased to meet you" Aki said shaking makarovs hand. Makarov smiled and walked to natsu.

"Long time my boy. How have you been?" Makarov asked Natsu

"Master he lost his memory" Erza state

"I see. Why are you here Natsu?" Makarov asked

"I'm on a mission" Natsu said

"What's the mission may I ask" Makarov said

"I'm sorry but I cannot say. But my mission requires me to be in this guild" Natsu said

"Yes I see. But you cannot go on any mission unless you ask me or any s class wizards. Another thing you cannot be a proper member since I presume you are going to leave soon" Makarov said

"You can do that" Gray shouted

"Shut up" Erza said to Gray

"Thank you" Natsu said

"Now children don't stare" Makarov said and the guild went back to what they were originally doing. They were all gossiping about Natsu. Natsu dat in a corner where no one was sitting. Aki got up from her seat and walked over to Natsu.

"Natsu" Aki said tears in her eyes. Natsu looked at her. His eyes showed pain and betrayal.

"Aki" Natsu said angrily


	20. Chapter 20

"Natsu the master wishes to speak to you" Erza said formally. Natsu gave Aki a glare. Aki ignited it and walked away. Natsu got up and followed Erza.

"Do you seriously not remember us?" Erza asked emotionless although she felt like crying. She misses the old Natsu. The care free Natsu whom she loved and cherish. The whole guild loves Natsu.

"Yes. I know of my past. My comrades told me what I was like and I despise it" Natsu said simply. He was lying. He still acted childish and honestly he wishes he could be care free stupid Natsu. He wants his past life back but that's never going to happen.

"If that's the way you feel than so be it. But know this Natsu" Erza said standing in front of Markarov's office.

"You are still this guilds family. Whether you have a symbol or not you are still one of us. But I do ask of you please try to remember" Erza walked away. Natsu stood in front of the office for a minute or so. He then opened the door and walked in

"Sit my boy" makarov said gesturing to sit on the chair. Natsu shook his head.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked. He tried to sound nicer than he spoke

"If you'd like we can find many ways to get your memories back" makarov said

Natsu stayed silent for 2 minutes.

"I will slow you to think about it my boy" makarov said. Natsu walked out of the guild.

He saw Aki leaning on the wall.

"What?" Natsu asked

"Why are you so angry at me?" Aki asked in a cocky voice

"Why?...that's the most dumbest question I've ever" Natsu said furiously

"Natsu" Erza said angrily "stop picking on your comrade"

Natsu walked out of the guild.

"Natsu wait" happy yelled followed by Lucy. They ran after him

"Now Aki how do you know Natsu?" Erza asked

"I'm sure you know. Military" Aki said

"So your Aki. I thought Natsu and you..." Erza said awkwardly

"Yes we were in love" Aki said quietly

"Then why was he shouting at you?" Erza asked curiously

"I don't know" Aki lied

Magnolia

"Natsu" Lucy yelled. Happy following behind. Natsu stopped and looked back.

"Oh hey guys" Natsu said genuinely

"Hey Natsu" Lucy said catching up. Happy was on Lucy's shoulder"

"What's up?" Natsu asked

"We thought you would like to hang out with us. I know you don't remember us but I remember our friendship" Lucy said

"I never 'hanged' out before. What do you do?" Natsu asked

"Well we go shopping or get something to eat or... Basically anything you like" Lucy said with a smile.

"Aye" happy said

Natsu was deciding whether to go. Honestly he was afraid of his past. His comardes told him that he was a stupid goofy but strong and loyal guy. Now Natsu is a bit more serious but can be goofy sometimes.

"I actually have some where to go" Natsu decided to let his fear get the best of him.

"Don't lie" Lucy said grabbing Natsu's arm and dragging him to the nearest food store in magnolia

Natsu sat down on a seat while Lucy went to get food. Happy was sitting on the table eating a fish.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Happy asked quietly

"Ummmm" Natsu was shocked by this question. "If your thinking I remember you I'm sorry but I don't" Natsu said honestly.

"Don't you want your memories back?" Happy asked

Natsu stayed quiet.

"Here you go" Lucy said giving Natsu's food

Natsu took a bite from a chilli burger

"Do you like it?" Lucy asked

"Yeh" Natsu said taking another bite

Natsu finished his burger.

"Where to next?" Happy asked

"Let's go to..." Lucy said thinking

"I know a place" Natsu said

"Alright let's go" lucy said

"Aye"happy said

Natsu led them to a beautiful place. The sun was setting and they were one a hill side. Their was a house here and a grave yard.

"Where are we?" happy asked

"This is my parents grave yard" Natsu said

"That's your house"lucy said looking at happy

"My friends told me I once shared a house with a talking cat" Natsu said

"You didn't destroy it" happy said happily

Natsu stayed quiet and so did happy and lucy. They watched the sun set down and watched the stars come out. They thought the view was beautiful

"Why do you want me to have my memories back?" Natsu asked breaking the silence.

"Because...you were the one who introduced me to this guild. Your my best friend then and now? I've missed you." Lucy said tears falling down her face

"You were never a father figure but you were my best friend" happy said tears falling down his face

"Are you going to get your memories back?" Lucy asked

Natsu remained quiet and went into the house leaving the two.

Fairy tail guild.

"Why should we give him a choice?" Cana asked

"He might not want his memories back. It may be to painful" Erza said

"I found it" levy yelled

Every one who was remaining in the guild ran over to levy. The remaining people were jet,droy, gildarts,erza,levy,Mira,gray and Cana.

"So what do we need?" Mira asked

"I know where to get a memory potion. I have one in my house. I accidentally forgot where I put my favourite book so I created a memory potion but I found the book so I never got to use it" levy said excitedly

"We can't get our hopes up. Flame brain might not want his memories" gray said

"Gray has a point. If we want him to want his memories back then we have to make him feel like family. We have to show him what life was like before he went on that stupid mission" Erza said

"How do we do that?" Cana asked

"Honestly I don't know" Erza replied

"We could show him how much we love him. Treat him like one of us instead of an outcast" Mira said

"Love is manly" elf man said

"Aki" gildarts said

"What about her?" Mira asked

"I saw them aruguing" Erza said

"About?" Gildarts asked

"I don't know" Erza said

"Isn't Aki Natsu's lover or something" Cana asked

"Yeh but I guess something split them up" Erza said

"I can do research on her" levy said.

"Yes good for now on. We are a secret team. We will come to the guild at this time and do research on Aki, the tower that Natsu was in,demons and the person who keeps on sending out the demons to destroy towns" Erza said. The secret team agreed


	21. Chapter 21

Natsu came out wearing his scarf and vest with his pants.

"Natsu" happy whispered

"I want my memories back" Natsu said. A huge grin appeared on Lucy's and happys face.

They went to the guild. The trip was silent but it wasn't awkward. They went into the guild seeing the 'secret team'

"Natsu" guildarts said. "I presume you want your memories back" Natsu nodded

"Drink this" levy said handing Natsu a potion

Natsu took the potion and drank it.

Memories started to come back.

Flash back

"Hey I'm lucy" lucy introduced

"I will name you happy" Natsu said with a smile.

"Igneel don't leave me" Natsu yelled

"Maybe one day we can be husband and wife" lisanna said

"Big bro" yuki yelled

"Mum dad" Natsu yelled

"Give me your sons" the eye patches man said

"You flame brain" Gray said

Flash back end

Natsu's hands were on his head.

"Natsu" Lucy said in concern

"I'm sorry" Natsu said "I don't remember you"

"What?!" Levy yelled she flicked through her book "but that's impossible"

"I'm sorry" Natsu said then he left the guild

Everyone stayed in quiet.

"It should've worked. I don't understand" levy complained

"We tried" Cana said drinking beer

Cave

"So why did you make Natsu go in the mission?" Tori asked eating his dinner

"Because he had to go back to fairy tail to protect it. If it gets destroyed it may trigger his memories and he would be pissed and upset" ayame said

Natsu walked in.

"Hey Natsu" Rei said. Natsu stayed quiet

"Hey what's wrong?" Ayame asked in concern.

"I remember everything" Natsu said

"What do you mean?" Toru asked putting his fork down

"What do you think it means?" Natsu asked pissed

"Ok so on a scale on 1 to 10 how pissed are you at me?" Toru asked. Natsu shot him a glare

"You triggered the demon" Natsu yelled

"Natsu stay calm" Rei said. Natsu sat down on the couch.

"Do youre fairy tail guild know?" Toru asked

"No I rather them stay out of my mission" Natsu said more calmly

"Are you sure that's for the best?" Ayame asked

"Yeh" Natsu said putting his head on his hands.

Morning

Magnolia

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked ayame

"Because I though I should help you with your mission" ayame said happily

"Alright but I'm starving want to get a bite" Natsu asked

"Sure" ayame said. Natsu held Ayame's hand.

"So what ingredients do levy want?" Gray asked Lucy

"I don't know I'm to hungry to think" Lucy complained

"It wouldn't be a bad idea if we took a break" Erza said

"Aye sir" happy said

They walked to a little store where they spotted Natsu and a girl.

" why are they holding hands?" Happy asked

"Why do you think?" Lucy asked

"I don't know" happy said

"They could be dating" Lucy pointed out

"For some reason I doubt that. Flame brain doesn't know how to respect a girl" Gray said

"Don't forget this Natsu is different" Erza said

"And you don't know how to respect a girl either" Lucy said

"Yeh whatever" Gray said

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lucy asked with a devious grin

"We should buy some fish?" Happy asked

"No we should spy on Natsu" Lucy almost yelled at happy

Gary nodded and shockingly so did Erza.

"So Natsu what are you planning in doing after both missions are completed?" Ayame asked

Natsu was about to answer but he stood up and walked towards lucy Gray Erza and happy.

"Why are you following me?" Natsu asked

"Ummm well you see" Lucy stuttered but then they heard an explosion

"Natsu" ayame called out

Natsu ran to ayame and they ran outside to see a man with short spiky hair and behind that man was an army of proto types. There was a tower there to and the civilians were running around trying to avoid the attack. Fairy tail members ran out to help the civilians and they destroyed some proto types but they were really weak. Lucy Summoned her celestials to help Gray went out to help Juvia and Erza requiped into her demon armour. Ayame teleported Natsu and herself back to the cave.

"Guys" ayame yelled

"What?" Rei yelled back

"They're here" Natsu said

Everyone requiped into their armour and ayame teleported them back to the scene.

"Ayame you teleport the civilians to a safe" Kyioshi ordered "Toru go with ayame and made a wall around the civilians with your earth bending and if they come close to the civilians use either your sword or bending to destroy the demons"

"Natsu,rei and ayako you guys are with me. We will save the civilians here since you have the same power as ayame you will teleport the civilians to the safe spot to ayako. Natsu you and I will help the Wizards fight their way through the demons and save as much civilians as you can. The civilians are our top priority" Kyioshi said and they all split up. Natsu fought off the demons with his fire bending and fire sword.

Natsu saw a demon jump up from behind Wendy. He ran to her a sliced the demon into two.

"Thanks Natsu"Wendy said with a smile. Natsu returned the smile. He missed Wendy she was like a little sister.

"All the civilians are gone and safe"Ayame yelled out to no one in particular. She ran out to destroy the demons. After a while they defeated all the demons some people were injured but none dying. The spiky haired dude was no where to be seen the only thing they saw was a tower

"Mummy daddy" Kohaku yelled out. Everyone's head snapped towards the sound

A demon shock a spear at him. Natsu ran towards Kohaku but it was to late.

"Kohaku" Natsu yelled out catching the dying boy

"Hey big bro" Kohaku stuttered with a weak smile blood dripping from his mouth

"Don't you dare die on me" Natsu yelled. "I saved your mom and I can save you" Natsu said

"Big bro tell my mummy and daddy that I love them" Kohaku said weakly and his eyes fell shut. Natsu stood up wiping the tears away. Natsu's eyes glowed dark red and his arm started to glow. A low growl was heard. Natsu ran into the tower with his guild and Erza happy Gray and Lucy.


	22. Chapter 22

They arrived on the first floor and on the first floor was the first demon the same demon that killed Kohaku. Natsu glared at the demon. Natsu recognised him from somewhere.

"Oh right sorry for killing that boy Hahahaha you should've seen the look on your face" the demon laughed

"What's your name?"Ayame asked trying to change the subject

"In this stupid body I'm app- oh well Natsu you know me don't you?" The demon asked

Natsu looked at him in shock. Pain filled his eyes regret and guilt was what he felt. Every one noticed this change in Natsu.

"Yuki" Natsu said softly

"Big brother" yuki said. He had an evil smirk

"What the hell?" Natsu yelled

"You abandoned me. I watched our parents die and what did you do? You left me there to die" yuki yelled

"I though you died" Natsu said tears threatening to fall

"I did but then uncle...oh wait you don't know who uncle is?" Yuki said smirking

"Who the hell is uncle" Natsu yelled

"Eye patch man" yuki said laughing. He then disappeared in thin air

"Yuki" Natsu yelled

"Natsu" Rei said holding onto Natsu's shoulder

The tower started to shake and crumble.

"Run" Gray yelled

Every one started to run towards the door but then part of the Tower fell ontop of Lucy but luckily Natsu pushed her out of the way. But now they are trapped inside the collapsing tower.

"Damn it" Natsu yelled

"Lucy Natsu" everyone yelled out Gray grabbed happy and jumped out of the way of the collapsing tower. Erza and the rest jumped back to

Inside the tower

Natsu looked around the tower trying to find a way out.

"Why don't you use your fire dragon?" Lucy desperately asked

"With my memories gone I forgot how to use it" Natsu lied. Either way he knew he was stuck here. The tower was fire proof.

"I'm so sorry" Lucy cried

Natsu ignored her and covered Lucy with his body to protect her from the falling tower

Outside

"Natsu" Ayame yelled

"Stand back" Toru ordered. He used his earthbending to move all the rocks and tower away and they saw Natsu's laying ontop of Lucy unconscious. Natsu was bleeding and Lucy had a couple of bruises and cuts.

"Natsu" Roy yelled out

The shadow hunters ran towards Natsu and put Natsu's arm around Roy and Toru. Erza and Gray ran to help Lucy up. Happy ran to get Wendy and the others. Erza and Gray put Lucy on the ground carefully.

"You shouldn't pick up Natsu" Erza stated

"Shut up" Rei spat

"Don't talk to her like that" Gray said

"You fairy tail wizards are pathetic" Kyioshi said

"A real man proves that he is strong instead of boasting" elf man said

"Says the one who is boasting now. And you Aki you stupid little naiv-" Kyioshi yelled but was cut off by a punch from elf man

"Don't ever disrespect us"elf man yelled

"Give us Natsu" gildarts said

"Natsu? He doesn't want to come with you" Rei said

"His our friend and family" Lucy said standing up. "He saved my life and I understand that you're angry at me but don't go making decisions for Natsu"

"Your friend? Your family? If he were those things you said then why wouldn't he want to come back to you" Kyioshi asked

"He lost his memories" levy said

"Are you sure about that?" Rei asked

"Yes" levy said unsure

"Then why would he save Lucy?" Kyioshi asked

"Kyioshi stop"Ayame yelled

"Tell me why would he risk his life for a weakling" Kyioshi yelled

"Shut up" Lucy yelled with tears

"You see he remembers you. Sure he didn't remember you before he took that potion" Kyioshi yelled

"Then why wouldn't he want to be with us" Erza yelled out

"Because he hates you weaklings. Do you blame him? You guys hold him back while we help him be his best. Lucy heartfillia cant even save herself from a falling building. Erza scarlet can't even destroy a demon. Gray fullbuster Hahahaha don't even get me started on you. Do you see my point? All of you rely on others to save them. You can't save yourself because your weak." Kyioshi yelled

"Your going to far" Rei whispered/yelled at Kyioshi

"I could easily kill you guys with a purple fairy wand" Kyioshi mocked

"Shut up" makarov yelled. He just came back from a conference.

"Oh the master. You the weakest of them all. Do you ever wonder why Natsu left?" Kyioshi asked

"Kyioshi" Natsu said softly and angrily.

Kyioshi froze. Natsu glared at Kyioshi and walked towards him even though his injuries were bad.

"I told you to shut up." Natsu said softly

"Shut up? Who the hell made you the boss of me" Kyioshi yelled. Kyioshi's eyes started to glow.

"Kyioshi don't you dare" Natsu whispered

"Snap the hell out of it" Toru yelled

"Get back" Ayame yelled at the fairy tail guild but no one listened.

"What's going on?" Makarov ordered an answer

"His turning into a bomb" Roy yelled examining Kyioshi

"Damn it. Kyioshi don't you dare blow up if you do you will die. Don't let the demon get you" Natsu yelled out

"I'm sorry Natsu run please run. I will die with the burden of everyone's death" Kyioshi cried.

Every one ran away where it was safe.

"Natsu hurry up" ayame yelled

Natsu stayed with Kyioshi.

"There's no point we can't out run it" Toru yelled over the increasing wind

"Ayame we can teleport out" rei stated.

"I'm not leaving Natsu" ayame said.

"Natsu" the fairy tail guild yelled out

Natsu looked at them and they saw a tear fall. Natsu grabbed Kyioshi by the arm and yelled "fire dragon roar" towards the ground which made them shoot up in the air.

"Natsu" everyone yelled

"What the hell are you doing?"Kyioshi asked "your going to die"

"I'm so so sorry but I'm not going to die but you are. There's no way of stopping this bomb in you and it's my fault" Natsu sounded defeated

"It's ok Natsu. It's destiny" Kyioshi said before he started to scream in pain. Natsu stiill held onto him. A huge explosion went off in the sky. The shadowhunters were crying and the guild shed a few tears still hoping for Natsu's return.


	23. Chapter 23

"We will come but we are leaving once Natsu is ready to go" Toru said

"Natsu will leave with you guys when he has fully recovered" Erza said pushing it

"No we are not staying here if Aki is there" Roy said harshly

"Why do you have a problem with me?" Aki asked

"Don't you dare act all innocent" Rei yelled

"Both of you shut up" Natsu yelled getting annoyed with their bickering. "Ayame and Rei go and help out all the innocent people and Toru you go and bring down the wall barrier. Roy you come with me" Natsu ordered the fairy tail guild was shocked by this. Natsu wasn't the same funny goofy care free Natsu. He was strict and filled with pain and guilt. It killed makarov to see his child like this. It killed his friends to see how sad Natsu was. All the people he lost was unbearable but some how Natsu kept it all inside. Gray felt bad for teasing him.

Flash back

"Did your brain melt?" A 11 yr old Gray yelled

"Did your ice freeze?" Natsu said

"That doesn't make sense" Gray yelled back

"Shut up ice brain my father taught me everything" Natsu said with a grin

"Where's your father now?" Gray asked curiously

"I don't kn-" before Natsu could finish his sentence

"Oh wait i bet your parents abandoned you because you were so stupid" Gray said cutting in. Natsu stayed silent. A few tears fell down

"Shut up" Natsu said pushing past him and the rest of the people in the guild hall.

"Idiot" Erza yelled smacking Gray on the head.

Flash back end

They walked back to the guild. Mira helped put Natsu in the med bat and gave him an needle which made him unconscious Wendy was also trying to heal Natsu with her sky magic. Roy was in the guild hall being surrounded by a bunch of fairy tails.

"What do you want?" Roy asked in a pissed mood

"We just wanted to know why you wear that hood and why do you use weapons instead of magic...and could sound a bit happier" gildarts said

"I'm sorry that I'm not in the happiest mood ever. My best friend who was like a brother to me just died because of you. I can't even bury him because his body imploded so I'm sorry." Roy screamed sarcastically

"We didn't do anything" Erza defended

"Yes you did. If that blondy wasn't slow then none of this would of happened" Roy yelled

"Natsu didn't have to save Lucy but he did because he still has a pure heart and you are just poisoning him" Gray yelled

"No one has a pure heart" Roy said calming down

"Of course you wouldn't know. You have a demons heart" Cana spat

Roy glared at her. He looked like he was going to kill someone.

Ayame,Toru and Rei entered. It looked as if they've been crying.

"Natsu will have to stay overnight. His awake." Mira said coming out of the med bay

"No this wasn't part of the deal" Roy yelled

"Roy" Ayame yelled "Natsu needs to be taken care of and we don't have the facilities" Roy looked down

"What ever" Roy muttered

"Can I please see him" Lucy asked. Every one was shocked. Mira nodded and Lucy walked in the room

"Natsu" Lucy said

"Oh hi" Natsu said sitting up

"You shouldn't sit up your badly injured" Lucy said

"I've been through worst" Natsu said

There was an awkward silent for 1-2 minutes.

"Why did you lie?" Lucy asked

"Lie?" Natsu questioned

"You used your dragon slayer magic" Lucy said

"Lucy I so-" Natsu started

"Don't. Don't you dare lie to me. We were best friends Natsu and you just left us. You lied and you changed" Lucy cried

"I don't want to lie to you it's jus-" Natsu started

"What? Your just going to lie Natsu. Every word you said to us is a lie. I can't for-" Lucy said put Natsu kissed Lucy on the lips.

"I know I hurt you the most. The reason I lied was because...if you knew I had my memories back then you would expect me to stay and I was...I was going to leave again" Natsu said quietly "I don't want to hurt you"

Lucy was shocked. Natsu really change.

"Natsu" Lucy whispered

Outside in the guild

Aki walked in the guild

Every one stared at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Roy yelled

"You can't talk to one of our members like that" Cana yelled

"It's ok. Roy, Toru, ayame and rei. I know what your thin-" Aki started

"Shut up you don't know what we're thinking. Kyioshi just died and it's because of you. You know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking about killing you here and now" rei yelled

"How is this her fault?" Erza asked

"Are you going to tell them or should we" Toru asked

Aki remained silent

"Fine. That girl is working for the demon creator" Toru yelled

"Whose the demon creator" Gray asked

"Natsu calls him the eye patch man. He killed Natsu's family" Roy answered

"How come your working for him? I thought you loved Natsu" Erza yelled

"She's just a puppet. The eyepatch man reanimated her but she doesn't have a soul just memories. The man reanimated her specifically because he knew it would hurt Natsu more that anything" ayame said

"So then why are you here?" Erza asked Aki

"My boss wants me to give you a message. Give your self up by 12 or else he will destroy magnolia" Aki said

Natsu walked in.

"Where?" Natsu asked his arm was around Lucy much was supporting Natsu

"The grave" Aki said then disappeared in thin air

"How did she?" Wendy asked shocked

"She's just a hologram" Natsu said. He looked at his comrades. They nodded

"You're not actually going to give your self up" Mira asked

"I was meant to die ages ago" Natsu said

"Natsu we can think of another way. I understand that you don't have your memories but you should know that we care for you" lisanna said

"I have my memories and God knows I love you all but I died when I went on that s class mission." Natsu said

"Oi flame brain." Gray yelled he was on the verge of tears. Natsu smiled at the name calling. "Are you so stupid that you would give up without putting up a fight"

"Who said I wasn't going to put up a fight ice princess" Natsu grinned

"Let us fight" Happy yelled

"Yeh we want to fight with you" the guild yelled

"Natsu these are good people. Even if they fight we could still die" Roy whispered

Natsu nodded

"I can't take all of you but I will only take team Erza" Natsu said with a smile. Lucy happy and Gray smiled. Erza looked pleased with his decision

"Is that a deal" Natsu asked

Erza walked up to Natsu and shook his hand. "Deal" Erza said.

"Ayame, rei" Natsu said. Rei walked up to Erza, Gray and Lucy before she disappeared she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Ayame teleported the shadowhunters to the cave

Cave

"Where are we?" Lucy asked

"This is where I've been living with my comrades" Natsu said he walked down to the weapon vault. Everyone followed

The shadowhunterss geared up choosing their weapons. Natsu walked over to pick up a dagger for Lucy

"Here use this to protect your self" Natsu said

"Pick any weapon" Natsu said. Erza walked over to the sword section and the the armour section. Gray looked at the daggers with Lucy

Natsu went over to pick up an bow and arrow. He placed a sword in his sheathe. He put his armour on which was just his fire resistance hoodie.

"Ready?" Natsu asked the fairy tails.

"Yeh" Erza said. She held a sword which was created to destroy demons. Lucy's and greys dagger were also crated to kill demons.

Ayame teleported them to the grave site of where people form the tower were buried.

"Where are you?" Natsu yelled

"No need to shout" yuki said coming from the darkness

"Yuki" Natsu whispered

"Hi sorry about before. Honestly I was trying to kill everyone but the shadowhunters" yuki smiled

"Where the hell is he?" Natsu yelled

"Well you have to get past me?" Yuki said "oh when I say past me I mean you have to kill me" yuki taunted Natsu

"I will kill you if I have to" Natsu said

"Fun fact brother I was trained at a young age. I was trained to hate you. Wipe every good memory of you. But I loved you to much but when I saw you living your life with other people something snapped in me. You were happy. You didn't miss me nor loved me" yuki said

"That's not true everyday I missed you. Every second I felt guilty" Natsu yelled

Yuki had no emotion.

"Another fact I can summon demons" yuki said with a smile. He summoned 7 demons.

"Attack them out not my brother. I will kill him my self" yuki said the demons jumped in the air landing infornt of their opponent

Yuiki charged at Natsu. Natsu took out his sword and fought him. Natsu go the upper hand and tackled yuki. The shadow hunters were doing fine because they were experienced but Gray and Lucy were struggling. The demons almost killed Gray but Gray dodged. Happy was trying to distract the demon but failed he was unconscious. The demon was onto of Lucy.

"Brother" yuki said in a scared voice. Natsu looked shocked and sad.

"I'm sorry but your not him" Natsu stabbed him and all the demons disappeared. Lucy sighed I relief

Natsu had tears falling down.

"You killed your own brother" a man said

"Whose their?" Roy yelled

A man with an eye patch came from the darkness

"Natsu did you miss me?" The eye patch man said

"You you-" Natsu stuttered

"Yes I'm the man who killed your parents and brother well actually you killed your brother" the man mocked

"Shut up" Natsu said in a low voice

"Stop mocking him. I will kill you" rei yelled she charged at him and the man pointed in her direction and a fire exploded which knocked rei out.

"Rei" Roy yelled and ran toward her.

"I don't want to fight your friends just you Natsu oh if I'm going to kill you my name is Ashton" ashton said

"No we fight together" Erza said firmly

"Yeh we won't let na-" Lucy started

"No. I will fight you but you have to let my friends go" Natsu said. Ashton stayed quiet

" here's the deal. We will fight no magic or weapons and if you win i will leave you and your friends alone if I win you become my puppet" Ashton said

"Deal" Natsu said. Natsu put all his weapons on the ground.

"No Natsu" ayame yelled

Ashton and Natsu threw punches and kicks. Ashton was getting tired natsu started to run out of energy too . Ashton pointed in Natsu's direction and a ring of fire surrounded him. Ayame, Roy and Toru yelled out his name. Gray, Lucy happy and Erza smiled. Natsu ate the fire. Natsu had his famous grin

"Fire dragon roar" Natsu yelled.

"What Impossible" Ashton yelled

The fire hit Ashton and Ashton hit multiple graves.

Natsu walked up to Ashton who was bleeding a lot.

"Natsu don't kill me" Ashton said

"Why shouldn't I? You killed everyone I loved" Natsu said kneeling next to him

"I'm your uncle" Ashton said

"Yeh and I'm a dragon" Natsu said a took a dagger from his boots and stabbed him. Ashton turned to Ash.

Natsu walked over to the shadowhunters.

"You did it" toru said

"Yeh" Natsu replied

"You know we can't stay here anymore" Roy said helping rei up

"Yah" Natsu replied

"You should tell them the truth. You only have 30 minutes" ayame said

"I know. I will miss you" Natsu said hugging his team and they left Natsu

"Where are they going?" Erza asked

"They are going to complete their mission destroy demons" Natsu said

"Are you going with them?" Lucy asked afraid of the answer

"Do you know how to get a demon?" Natsu asked ignoring Lucy's question

"How?" Gray asked

"You have to die in the process. After you die they will implant a demon in you. If the demon dies you die" Natsu explained

"Why are you telling us this?" Erza asked

"My demon is dying" Natsu said

"No" Lucy muttered

"Natsu" happy said

"It's ok" Natsu replied

"How is it ok?" Erza asked angrily

"I didn't die. The demon was put in me when they thought I was dead" Natsu said

"That's a good thing right? It means you won't die?" Lucy said

"I won't die but all my memories from when I had a demon input into me and now will be wiped out" Natsu said

"You won't remember anything" Lucy asked

"I will remember being in the tower but I won't remember all my friends dying" Natsu said

"So you'll be the same stupid Natsu?" Gray asked. Natsu smiled

"Yeh" Natsu said in a chuckle

"Can't you keep your memories?" Happy asked

"Honestly yes if you remind me of everything then I can keep my memories" Natsu admitted

"Do you want us to tell you everyone? Do you want your memories?" Happy asked

"No. If I keep my memories than I can't be with you guys I will have to leave you and join the others. I missed you guys" Natsu said

"We missed you to" Erza said hugging Natsu

"You won't remember what happened in the med bay" Lucy asked

"I'm sorry I won't" Natsu said

"How long do you have?" Erza asked

"15 minutes" Natsu said

"Well it will probably take us 10 minutes to walk to magnolia" Gray said looking off into the distance

"Lucy can I talk to you in private" Natsu asked

"Sure" Lucy said

They walked off away from hearing distance

2 weeks later

"Ice princess" Natsu yelled at Gray

"Knuckle head" Gray yelled back punching Natsu

"There at it again" Cana said drinking

"It's nice to have things the way it was" Mira said

"Yes indeed. It's quite sad that natsu doesn't know anything but we his family no everything" Erza said

"At least his happy now" Lucy said

"Yeh" Mira replied

Lucy thought back to when natsu wanted to talk to her in private

Lucy's thoughts

"What's wrongs?" Lucy asked

"I won't remember the kiss but no matter what I will always love you" Natsu said before Lucy could reply he kissed her on the lip

Sorry for for late update guys hope you enjoy


End file.
